The Son of Tartarus
by Austindean1998
Summary: I am Austin Son of Tartarus and here is my story
1. Chapter I

Hello, My name is Austin-Dean. I am the author of this story and I want to tell you what my time as a member of the fantastic world of Percy Jackson would be like. if you want to talk please feel free to IM me.

It is the May twentieth in two thousand and eleven it is nearing the end of the school year. I am looking forward to the school trip to the museum; there is a huge section of ancient Greek things on display. I have a problem with English class the words blur together while giving me a headache. Thanks to Mr. Burner I am passing the class, he got me interested in ancient mythology my favorite is Greek then Roman then Egyptian along with Japanese, finally is the legends of King Arthur. I do really good at history I enjoy the wars and the discoveries in science. Even though I am somewhat fat I enjoy gym class, I am slowly losing my fat.

I get out of my moms nineteen sixty-seven Chevy impala and head into school, my first period class is Home Eck with Mrs. Ella, we are learning how to repair clothes. From there I head to art class with Mr. Osborn, I am working on clay pots that the teacher can fire in the class's kiln. In third period, we make fried ice cream with the help of Mrs. Ella who also teaches Home Eck. The rest of the day goes by until I get to English the last class of the day.

After I give Mr. Burner my essay on the Odyssey with Odysseus, he has us watch the old version of Clash of the Titans. I learn every myth ever ledged I can find, from the Spartans to Achilles and the Trojan War. One day a new kid named Grover shows up to class, he is a nice guy but his crutches make him slow. I see him being bullied by the James Dillon Quarter back on the football team; I run up and push James over causing him to focus on me instead of Grover.

Then Mrs. Dodds walks over to stand behind Dillon with a smirk that I frankly do not like. She drones on about how young men should not push each other and so she gives me detention after school. I go to lunch to sit by myself again when I see a girl with red hair and freckles sitting in the corner crying. I walk over to her and I sit down next to her, she cries for a long time before she sees me sitting there.

 **"** **What do you want?" She says with tears running down her pale skin.**

 **"** **I want to know why a pretty girl like you is crying." I tell her.**

 **"** **Every one thinks im ugly." She says crying more.**

 **"** **I don't think you are ugly Nancy, I think you are kind of cute." I say whispering the last part, but Nancy herd it anyway.**

She gives me a kiss on the cheak and walks away. I hang out with Grover during the last class then I report to dention with Mrs. Dunlap. Mrs. Dunlap is a kind lady and always gives me hard candy when she sees me. She tells me that I remind her of her son, I can tell she misses him a lot. I notice that Nancy is also in detention I wonder what she did. The hour passes quickly so I get my homework done except English.

 **"** **So what did you do this time?" Nancy asks me with a small smirk.**

 **"** **I defended Grover from one of the football players." I tell her.**

 **"** **It is good that you defend people, because most wont." Nancy says.**

 **"** **Are you excited for the trip to the museum on Friday?" I ask her.**

 **"** **Kind of, I mean it gets us out of school for a day." Nancy says.**

 **"** **Do you want me to walk you home?" I ask her.**

 **"** **That would be nice, Thanks Austin." Nancy says with a smile plastered on her face.**

We walk for a couple blocks then I hear Nancy's stomach growl in hunger, she tells me that she did not eat lunch. I offer to get her something to eat at the coffee shop on the corner, she tells me that sounds nice. She sits at a booth as I head to the counter to get the order, the lady at the counter looks like she is in high school. I order Nancy and me a Green Tea and a breakfast croissant; she tells me that it will be seven dollars and fifty cents.

I take out my wallet and I give her the money and go sit with Nancy. I look at Nancy and I see that her hair comes down to her chin, her eyes are a bright green and her freckles are prominent across her the bridge of her nose. I notice she is getting red in the cheeks then I realize that she caught me staring. Suddenly my cheeks feel warm and I cannot look her in the eyes, but I look down when I feel something touch my hand. When I look down, I see that Nancy is holding onto my hand and my cheeks get even warmer.

I thank god that the lady brought us our food and drinks, and I sit there sipping on my Green Tea. Nancy thanked me for the food then we walk onwards. We reach her house then I walk her up the steps, she uses her key to get in and asks me if I want to come in. I tell her I can only stay for and hour but she seems happy with it. She introduces me to her mom who is a firefighter for the city then she drags me upstairs to show me her bedroom.

She turns the bronze knob on the door and it swings inwards, the room is somewhat messy but the falls are painted a nice blue color and her bed is huge. I sit at her desk and she sits on her bed, we talk a lot but I do not mind. When it is time for me to head home, she hugs me tight and gives me a kiss on the cheek, I walk home with a stupid grin on my face but I do not care.

 **Nancy's Point of View**

I wave good-bye to Austin as I see him walk down the steps and on to home, I smile at the silly grin on his smug face. I walk back inside and help my mom make dinner tonight. For some reason I feel really happy and my dad notices it.

 **"** **So honey who is that boy who brought home tonight? He seems like a nice young man." Mom says to me.**

 **"** **His name is Austin Mom, me and him are friends from school. He walked me home and bought me a tea and a croissant scence I did not eat lunch." I say to her.**

 **"** **Well I saw how he looks at you and it was the same way I looked at your mom when we first met." Mom tells me as we serve the spaghetti.**

After we get dinner cleaned up, my mom has to go to the fire station for a meeting so I head to bed excited to see Austin tomorrow at school.

 **Austin's Point of View**

I get home and say hi, I love you to my mom I get some dinner and go to bed before Gabe can get home fro work at his garage. According to Grover he smells like moldy pizza beer and bad bo, trust me his breath is worse than his beatings. He smells like he never herd what a toothbrush is used for. I hear my bedroom door open and I see Gabe standing there with a beer bottle in his greasy hand.

 **"** **You worthless little shit, if it wasn't for you I could actually get some but Sally won't because she thinks you will hear us. Well I am going to solve that problem tonight by cutting of your fucking ears." He says to me slurring his words.**

I grab my baseball bat and swing at his chest but he is so fat that it does not really hurt him. He laughs at my expression and swings his beer bottle at my head. The bottle hit me in the side of the head knocking me down, I feel really angry then suddenly there is a knock at the apartment door. Gabe leaves to answer it, which gives me time to lock and barricade my door.

When I open my eyes, I see that it is the morning so I peek my head out from behind my door and I see the coast is clear. I quickly get dressed and eat breakfast before the school bus gets here.


	2. Chapter II

Well this is chapter two, what do you think?

We board the bus for the fieldtrip, which I would usually dread, but Nancy decided that I will sit with her and Grover will sit in the seat across from us. I can tell Nancy is still tired so I let her rest her eyes with her head resting on my shoulder and my cheek is resting on her head. I wake up two hours later when the bus runs over a large pothole.

Nancy has her hands wrapped around me as if I am her teddy bear. I notice she smells like vanilla and cinnamon gum. She wraps her arms tighter around me and for some reason she starts smelling me. I fall back asleep until we are waked up by Mr. Burner.

I stretch like a cat arching my back and groaning trying to get the tiredness to leave me. Nancy Grover and I go into museum as Mr. Burner starts lecturing about Greek mythology and Nancy and me hold hands. During lunch Dillon is bullying Grover again which for some reason boils my blood, the next thing I know Dillon is in the fountain up to his chest in water screaming Austin pushed me. I try to deny it but Mrs. Dodds says her catchphrase 'Honey' to me and we head to wards the museum.

After we get to the Greek exhibit, she starts acting weird

 **"** **Now Honey give back what was stolen or I am authorized to take it by force."**

Suddenly I feel a strange sensation in my gut and I notice one of the exhibits is kind of glowing. I focus on the sensation and from one of the wooden crates flies an old worn sword covered in a thousand years of corrosion. When it reaches my hand, the corrosion disappears and it looks brand new.

 **"** **Ahh the Soul Stealer how did you find it?" Mrs. Dodds screeches.**

 **"** **I don't know what you are talking about lady now leave me alone." I say trying to sound tough.**

 **"** **Stupid demigod you are no match for Me." she says and transforms into a hag with leathery wings long talon like nails and a barbed tail.**

 **"** **Bring it on you old Hag." I tell her with the sword in hand.**

She tries to claw my head off but I slice her across the chest. To my shock and confusion, she explodes into golden dust covering me in it. I shake my head back and forth trying to get the gold dust off me when I see Grover running towards me.

 **"** **Austin are you alright? You should not run off by your self." Grover berates me as if I am his kid.**

 **"** **Ya I am fine Grover lets go I am still hungry." I tell him.**

I eat some corndogs form one of the street vendors, while Grover munches on some fruit. Nancy walks over to us and swipes the extra corndog I bought and takes a big bite out of it. I give her the 'I am going to get you later' look and she tries to look innocent.

We get back on the bus and ride home, and we fall asleep on the ride home. Apparently, Grover took a picture of us when we were sleeping because he has a fist full of them. Nancy gives me a hug when we reach her home. Grover teases me about blushing and I tell him to shut it.

My mom tells me that we are going camping this weekend, and I ask if I can bring a friend. My mom asks if my friend is a girl, which makes me blush a lot. My mom says yes so I go give Nancy a call to tell her the news.

 **Nancy's Point of View**

I hear my mom answer the phone so I do not think any thing of it until I hear my mom yell saying it is for me. I take the phone from her hand then I say hello.

 **"** **Hi Nancy it Austin, me and my mom are going camping this weekend and I wanted to know if you can come with us." Austin asks me.**

 **"** **Sure Austin that sounds great." I tell him with a blush creeping across my face.**

 **"** **Okay my mom will be out in front of your apartment at nine o'clock tomorrow. See ya later." He says to me then hangs up.**

 **"** **Hey mom when do you leave for that training trip tomorrow?" I ask mom.**

 **"** **Seven thirty, why do you ask honey?" Mom asks me**

 **"** **My friend asked me to go camping for the weekend." I tell her.**

 **"** **Alright, just don't get into any trouble." She says.**

 **Austin's Point of View**

I pack my swim trunks and some extra clothes into the car along with the tent and some food. We are out of the door by six thirty and we head to Nancy's apartment getting there on time. Nancy walk up to the car and I get out to open the door for her.

After we stop at a McDonalds to get some breakfast, Mom gets a coffee and an egg and cheese sandwich Nancy gets a small coffee and a parfait while I get a large vanilla milkshake and a hash brown. We arrive at Nell's Recreation Park, and mom pays for the campsite.

After the tent is sent up, I go into the woods to collect branches to make a campfire. I come back with my third arm full of dead branches so I start to make the fire. Nancy walks over to me, probably to see what I am doing. I set the smaller twigs in a teepee with the tinder in the middle. I take out my lighter then I light the fire, once it is going I start to add larger pieces of wood.

I smell the odor of the maple, oak and pine burning and it reminds me of when my mom and me would go camping before she met Gabe. I look over to Nancy reading a magazine about fashion and trends, which gives me an idea.

 **"** **Hey Nancy I am going on a hike want to go with me?" I ask her.**

 **"** **Sure, I already read this magazine three times." She tells me.**

I grab my walking stick and head to the trail with Nancy fallowing behind me. On the trail, we see a fox, a young bear and a raccoon. Nancy's feet get sore so I give her a piggyback ride the last half mile. For some reason I just feel better when I am in the forest or near nature. If it is that, the air is just cleaner or the water taste better, I do not know.

When we get back from the hike, I grab my fishing pole and head to the water. I sit out on a rock outcropping and throw my line into the water and I give a prayer to Poseidon for a good catch. After forty minutes, I feel a tug on my line so I reel it in and to my surprise, and a nice sized fish is on my hook. I catch fish and I take my knife out and kill them quickly to end their suffering.

I cut their bellies open and I take their organs out then I toss them into the sea. I say a prayer of thanks to Poseidon then I head back to camp. When I get there I see my mom getting a suntan with Nancy, I show them the fish I caught then my mom takes them and gets them ready to cook.

I go behind a bush and change into my swim trunks while Nancy changes in the car. I have her fallow my down the trail I found a few weeks back that leads to a small beach with gray sand. We hang our towels on a tree branch then we go swimming. We swim for forty minutes then Nancy says her leg is cramping up so she goes and takes a nap on the shore.

I swim under the water I see a large fish when I get closer to it I see that it is a shark. It swims up to me and looks at me curiously, and I look back at the shark wondering what it is thinking. It swims up to me and brushes against me, its skin feels rough but it does not hurt. I swim back to shore and wake up Nancy then we head back to camp.

We eat the fish, I make a prayer to Poseidon for good weather, and I scrape a good portion of my fish into the fire. Strangely enough, the fish turns into golden smoke and floats towards the water. For dessert, we have smores but Nancy burned her marshmallow so I made hers for her. I go to the tent to lay down and I take a nap, I hear the zipper open and I see Nancy climb in she is wearing a purple tank top and some sweatpants.

 **"** **I hope you don't mind but your mom snores loudly and I couldn't sleep." She says to me with a small grin.**

 **"** **Sure climb in." I tell her while opening the blankets, I thank the gods that I was wearing my silk shorts instead of going commando like usual.**

She climbs in and snuggles up to me, I wrap my arms around her waist and I see her smile with her eyes closed. That brings a grin to my face, and I rub the small of her back and hum the song my mom used to sing to me when I had nightmares.

please review like fallow what ever. Ps thanks for reading


	3. Chapter III

I wake up, Nancy is cuddling with me, and I feel my cheeks heat up. I pretend to be asleep to not wake her up, and I hear her moan and she opens her eyes. She looks at me and with a small smile, and she kisses me on the lips I then wrap my arms around her and I kiss back.

 **"** **That is one hell of a wake up call." I say to her with a huge grin.**

 **"** **You weren't asleep were you?" She asks me pouting.**

 **"** **No I didn't want to wake you up. Cause you looked cute sleeping." I tell her.**

She blushes heavily and we take turns standing out side so we can get dressed. I go for a hike before we leave and I meet an odd man. He reminds me of a cross between a hippie and a hunter, his hair is light brown and has a braided leather headband and his shirt is a combination of dark green and light brown. He tells me his name is Leland and he is a mountain man. He shows me the carvings that he has made of the animals that live in the woods.

Out of his leather knapsack, he pulls out a smaller leather pouch full of carved stones. He lays out an old looking brown cloth and pulls out the carved stones from the pouch. There is an eagle, a hawk, a crow, a raven, a raccoon, a beaver, a fox, a rabbit, a bear, a deer, a owl, a moose, a porcupine, a blue jay, a turkey, ands a boar. He asks me if I would like them and if I wanted them, I could have them.

 **"** **It doesn't seem right just taking something, here take this fish it is what is what I didn't eat last night for dinner." I say to him while handing him the leftover fish.**

 **"** **Thanks dude see you later." He says to me while waving and walking away.**

The weather has gotten worse scence I went on my hike, the clouds were getting darker and darker by the minute. We broke camp in record time and we piled into the car we stopped at a gas station to fill up before we head into the city. One minute I was in the bathroom the next I am being told to get in the car with Nancy Grover and me in the back seat. 'Wait a minute when did Grover get here?' I think.

 **"** **Grover when in the hell did you get here and why are your pant all furry?" I ask him.**

 **"** **Well… Watch out!" Grover yells.**

Suddenly there is a loud crash and the sound of metal being crunched. I see a half bull half man holding my mom by the neck.

 **"** **Let her go Ground Beef!" I yell at the monster.**

It snorts at me and squeezes harder and my mom disappears in an explosion of golden dust. I look around to see if there is anything I can use as a weapon but all I see is a passed out Nancy and Grover. I put them over my shoulders and run for the huge pine tree on the hill. I almost get there but the bull-man hits me with a right hook. I skid across the dirt cutting my arms and face on small stones, I roll out of the way of the bull-man's giant ax.

I run up to him and I punch him in the nose, which really pissed him off. I get behind him then I jump on his back, as he tries to throw me off I grab a hold of his horns. With a sudden burst of strength, I break the horns off and the bull-man roars in pain.

 **"** **Come get some steak boy." I say mocking him.**

As I taunt him, he charges at me head first, in the hopes to gore me with his nonexistent horns. I roll to the side and stab him in the ribs with one of his horns. He charges at me but I slide under his ax then I spring up stabbing him in the ribs again. I remember the look on my mother's face when I look into her eyes when I realized that I could not save her. I feel rage enter me like a sugar rush on overload, and I notice that at the edge of my vision is red like blood.

I charge at the cowman thing and he charges towards me, with a rush of speed I use his forehead like a springboard from gym class to get past him. On my way down I stab him in the shoulder, I get my distance as he moos/roars in pain. I run in close and while dodging his swipes at my head I stab him in the arm making him drop his ax. I start feeling tired but I can tell that the cowman is feeling worse than me, and he charges at me one final time but before he gets to close to me I jump towards him aiming a horn for where I hope his heart is.

He falls to the ground bellowing in pain so in an act of mercy I stab him in the neck then he dissolves into golden dust. I pick up Nancy and Grover and I head to the tree to see about three hundred kids in battle armor with bows arrows swords and spears, slowly my vision fades to darkness as I feel my body hit the dirt.

I open my eyes to see a girl with grey eyes and blonde hair looking at me. I try to sit up but my muscles feel like my blood is acid. The girl hands me a glass of glowing liquid saying it will help lessen the pain. I thank her and down the glass in one go, I feel really cold then really hot but I notice that the drink taste like Cherry Vanilla Pepsi. She hands me a little square of something and says it will also help, I chow it down. To me it taste like fresh baked vanilla cookies with white chocolate chips.

I ask how Nancy and Grover are doing, she tells me they are fine and are waiting out on the porch for me. She leaves the room muttering about some quest, I get dressed in black sandals, black pants and a black compression shirt. My legs are numb and pain shoots threw them when I try to move them. On the desk in the corner of the room there is a leather cord, I pick it up and put it on. I walk threw the house then out onto the porch of the farmhouse and I see Mr. Burner sitting next to someone wearing a woven sun hat sipping of a can of Dr. Pepper.

I feel a breeze blowing towards me and I can faintly small strawberries. Off the porch, I see rolling green meadow with rich green hills in the distance.

 **"** **Hello Austin, I hope you are feeling better this morning." Mr. Burner says to me.**

 **"** **Mr. Burner? and Lord Bacchus." I say while bowing on one knee.**

The other man changes, he loses his beer gut, his five o'clock shadow disappears and his eyes have a kind of mirth in them.

 **"** **I haven't herd that name scence I was a demigod, say boy do you want to play pinochle?" He asks me.**

 **"** **Sure deal me in." I say to him.**

After a three-hour marathon of pinochle I retire with my winnings, I head to the Hermes cabin to visit my new cabin mates. When I open the door, I am tackled by an orange and blue blur. When my eyes focus, I see that the blur is Nancy in an orange shirt and denim jean shorts. She gives me a kiss on the lips and a few of the people in the cabin whistle but it stops suddenly. When I look above Nancy's head, there is a glowing stave with two snakes wrapping around it floating there.

A blonde guy with blue eyes walks up to Nancy and asks her name, after she tells him he coughs a few time to get every ones attention.

 **"** **Welcome Nancy Bobfit daughter of Hermes god of travelers, thieves, merchants, and commerce." The guy says.**

 **"** **Sweet Luke we got another sister, but who is the other guy?" a camper says**

Suddenly the entire cabin goes dead silent, above my head is the symbol I remember belonging to a certain Primordial, Tartarus Primordial of the Tartarean Pit, justice, vengeance, and Loyalty. I ask where I can crash for the night and they point to a bunk that is a double wide. I hop in and Nancy gets in next to me because of how crowded the place is.

I open my eyes and I see that I am in some kind of cavern, there are five rivers and one of the rivers looks like it is made out of fire.

 **"** **Hello son." I hear someone say.**

 **"** **Who is there?" I ask.**

 **"** **Your father." The voice says.**

A cloud of smoke ashes and embers condenses into a human shape. After a few minutes, the person takes shape, his hair is to just below his ears his eyes are narrow and seem older than what they should be.

 **"** **Hello son I am Tartarus, your father." He says to me.**

 **"** **Well hi dad, can you see what happens on the surface?" I ask him.**

 **"** **Not always why son?" dad asks me.**

 **"** **Because mom has had to deal with one of the worst humans in my life. His name is Gabe Ungalino." I tell him crossly.**

Dad tells me he will have the mortal taken care of but that is not why he wanted to visit me. He tells me I am part of a destiny set in motion long ago and I am either the world's savior or the one who will raze it to the ground. Dad and I talk for a long time he tells me of his adopted children like Chrysaor, Sciron and many others.

We talk for a while then he tells me to ask Chiron about the Oracle to get a prophecy, I wake up and I see the sun rising threw the crack in the window curtains. I feel a weight on my chest and I notice there is a heap of red hair on my chest.

'Great, Nancy is using me like a pillow. How do I wake her up gently?' I think to my self.

I gently shake her and whisper in her ear to get up, after a few tries her eyes creep open and she finally notices that her head is on my chest. She turns a light scarlet color but does not get off my chest. After ten minutes, Nancy heads to the showers to get ready for the day and I do the same, when I am done with the shower I dry off and get my usual clothes on.

'Son I forgot to tell you your powers that I know of. You have the ability to control fire, ash, and many others.' My dad tells me in my mind.

'Thanks dad, love you.' I reply

'Love you to son.' Dad tells me.

I head to the dining pavilion for breakfasts because I am an early riser, always have been always will. I grab Nancy and we sit together I had eggs ham toast and a glass of cherry vanilla Pepsi. I scrape a good portion of my breakfast into the brazier and I say a silent prayer.

'To my father and Lord Hermes, may I have the blessing of the god of pranks.'

I walk back to the table and I order ribs and steak that I offer into the brazier. The food burns and turns into golden dust, which flies into the sky. After breakfast, I head to the Hermes cabin to see my brothers and sisters. I see the oldest Luke I think his name is hanging out by himself, Connor and Travis Stoll are stealing stuff from other campers so I get there attention and they run over.

 **"** **Hey Bro what do ya need?" They say at the same time.**

 **"** **I want to learn how to fit in with the true Hermes kids."**

 **"** **Alright fallow us." They say.**

I fallow them to a training ground that looks like a cabin. They show me how to sneak and move more silently and where to step to not make so much noise.


	4. Chapter IV

After finishing my training with the Stolls, I try to hit the target in archery, which I royally suck at. When my archery lesson was over I head to the dining pavilion for lunch, I make another offering to my father and Hermes then I eat lunch. I go find Chiron sitting in his wheelchair form playing pinochle with Lord Bacchus. I ask them where I can find the Oracle to get a quest, I tell him about my father visiting me then he informs me she is in the attic of the house.

I pull down on the rope that hangs in the hallway and a set of stairs fall from the ceiling. I climb and to the amount of dust, covering every thing there has not been touched in quite some time. I look around for anything useful. I find a weird pink bandana, which I find it calling me in some weird way. I pick it up and I feel different, I continue to look around and after I find several interesting things, I see a mummified hippy lady sitting in a chair.

I walk up to it and I kneel before it.

 **"** **Oh great Oracle please give me a quest." I say in respect of its power.**

 **"** **Very well demigod."**

She gives me a quest and I inform Chiron, I walk away to the Ares cabin to find a member for my quest. Clarrisse daughter of war she I would trust with my life, Luke Castellan son of Hermes. We meet at the crest of the hill and I wait for dusk. I feel a strong tugging in my gut and a crevice rips open infront of me. From the tare, three Hellhounds come forth. Clarrisse and Luke instantly bring out their weapons in a defensive stance. One of the hellhounds walks up to me and after smelling me, it brushes its face against me in affection.

I climb on its back and tell Luke and Clarrisse to get going, they climb on their hellhounds and I whisper in mine's ear where I want them to take us. We race towards the shadow of the tall pine tree we run into the shadow and it feels like I am being pulled inside out then in an instant, we are in the woods near a train yard.

 **"** **We can make camp over there in that small cave."** I say while walking towards the cave.

I pull out my hatchet and I gather dead branches to make a fire to keep warm. After getting the fire going I pull out one of the MREs, I traded a few of my drachmas for. Clarrisse pulls out a small map of North America.

 **"** **So Fearless leader where in the hell are we?" She says laying the map out.**

 **"** **We are some where in the south western part of Pennsylvania." I say pointing at the map.**

I eat dinner and get a drink then I head to sleep. I wake up at dawn and after I pack up every thing, I wake up War girl and Luke. We sneak into the train yard in a hole in the fence, once inside I make my way to the command post. I silently thank the Stolls for teaching me how to pick locks. In side, I find a log of all the trains in the yard and where they are going and what they have in them. I find one called Speedster Shipping. I look around the room and I find some money in a desk drawer, which I pocket, and I find the soda machine. Suddenly I know about the secret codes you can punch into vending machines to get free stuff and money.

I punch in the codes and the vending machine spews out Pepsi products and gold dollar coins. I stuff them into my rucksack and I head to get Luke and Clarrisse, we get on Speedster Shipping and close the door as the train takes off. I look around the car and I thank the gods of Olympus that there are some air mattresses, but there is only two. Luke takes one and I offer the other one to Clarrisse but do to her damn pride she does not accept it. Therefore, in a compromise we agree to share the bed.

I take off my jacket and I get on the bed Clarrisse looks cold so I drape my jacket over her and it just about covers her completely. I fall into the realm of Morpheus and I am at the mouth of a large pit, I cannot see the other side or the bottom but I feel a dark presence coming from it.

"Help me rise and we can strike the gods down Austin, help me rise." A dark gravely voice says.

"I will not help you rise monster." I say with everything fading to darkness.

I open my eyes and I see Clarrisse looking at me with a faint blush, when I look down I see why. My arms are wrapped around her and she is pressed tightly to me. I let her go and she gets up then goes to get breakfast. I eat another MRE then I get ready, I take a swig of water from my canteen then I walk over to a sleeping Luke and I kick the sole of his shoe.

With a startled snort, he wakes up and looks at me with a death glare. I offer him my hand to help him up which he accepts. After I help him up, he gets breakfast then he asks me where we are.

"According to my scout we are nearing a town called Lisbon. We can get supplies there."

"Okay, wait is the train stopping?" Luke asks me.

"Where is the fun in that?" I reply with a smirk.

"Yay we get to jump off a train." Clarrisse says.

I open the train door, and I see the grass rushing by and I see cows grazing in a pasture. I grab my things and I run then jump off the edge. I see Clarrisse and Luke jump out after me and we land on the gravel that is on the either sides of the tracks. We head to the dirt road the leads to the main road into town. As we pass the Welcome to Lisbon sign I get a strange feeling, I tell Luke and Clarrisse to get their guard up.

We find a market selling fresh foods and I hear Luke's and Clarrisse's stomachs growl. I ask them if they want something from the market. I hand them each a ten-dollar bill and they head off excited like a kid in a candy store. They come back with a bag of food for each of them, I intro duce them to Kade son of Hephaestus that is the towns mechanic/blacksmith. He invited us to his house for dinner and he will give us something to help us on our quest.

We ride in the back of his pickup truck until we get to a dirt road then I see a barn and a nice sized farmhouse. Clarrisse and Luke offer to help Kade with the chores while I help get dinner ready. Kade introduces his mom to us and I can see why Lord Hephaestus fell in love with her. Mrs. Bryn it about five foot seven inches tall with a toned body from working on the farm. Her hair is tucked under a straw hat and her overalls have a grease stain on them.

We help out around the farm and over the next three days, we feel like a part of Mrs. Bryn's family. Luke and I help in the barn while Clarrisse works on the truck and in the kitchen. When it was time for us to start on our quest once again, we hug Mrs. Bryn good-bye then we pile into the beat up pickup truck.

As the morning turned into day, the sun beat down on us with unrelenting heat. I am glad that I filled my canteen at the farmhouse. As I take a swig from the canteen, I feel the cool water flow past my lips. As night approached, I remember the flannel shirt Mrs. Bryn gave to me. We pull off the road into a motel called the Crescent Moon Motel. We pay for a room and say good-bye to Kade.

As the first rays of dawn break threw the crack in the curtain hitting my eyes, I climb out of the worn bed and wipe the sleep from my eyes. I take the map out of my pack and I try to locate where we are. After a few minutes, I find that we are on track but our path crosses threw some woods. I wake up Luke and Clarrisse and we get the complementary breakfast that consisted of sausage with white gravy on biscuits and coffee.

After we thank the motel manager for the breakfast, we head out on our quest. We trek threw the woods all day and I am glad that Mrs. Bryn made us some Johnnycakes for the road. After a while, we reach a road that looks like it does not get much traffic on it. I ask the rest of the group which way to head and Luke suggest we flip a coin. Head we go right Tails we go left, I flick the coin into the air and as it falls to the ground, I catch it and I place it on the back of my head, when I lift up my hand it reveals a golden eagle.

We head left until we reach a strange building, the sign read Aunty Em's Garden Emporium.


	5. Chapter V

When I smell the scent of fried food, I suddenly realize how much I miss burgers, fries and most junk food. As we walk towards it, we see that there are many statues around and many of them have faces of terror on them. I see Centaurs, Satyrs, Cyclops, and many other things from fantasy. We head into the shop and I hear a sound but I cannot quite place where I have herd it before.

A woman in a veil walks out from a back room and sees us.

"Hello dearsss, welcome to Aunty Emsss Garden Emporium. You all look famissshed would you like some thing to eat?" She asks us.

"That sound nice ma'am thank you." I say while bowing.

'Son that woman is a monster her name is Medusa one look into her eyes and you will be turned to stone. However, as your father I can give you some thing to break her curse. First take the green pill out of your pocket and swallow it, it will prevent the drugs in her food from affecting you.' My father says to me in my mind.

'Thank you dad.' I reply to him.

I sneakily pull the dark green pill from my pocket and I take a sip from my canteen and swallow the bitter pill. After a few seconds, my stomach felt a little warmer and I could tell the pill was taking effect. We sat at a picnic table while Aunty Em brought us double burgers and a huge order of fries with Russian dressing. I notice Luke and Clarrisse become sluggish but the food is not bothering me so to keep her from knowing I play along.

"Would you pose for a picture, I will model my next set of statues form it." Aunty Em says to us.

"Aunty Em can I talk to you alone, I want to ask you some thing?" I ask her.

"Sure dear right this way." She says while gesturing to a back room.

"All right Medusa I have a message from my father, he is willing to help lift your curse if you promise to be at my side." I tell her.

"Oh and who might your father be demigod?" She asks/

"Demiprimordial to be exact, my father is Tartarus lord of the pit."

Medusa agrees and I say the spells my father told me and soon Medusa's hair turned from snakes into dark brown hair that stops at the small of her back. Her eyes look emerald in color with a lot of wisdom in them. Medusa tells me that before Poseidon got to her she was the daughter of Aphroditie and a King of a small island nation. As a daughter of Aphroditie, she can change her age at will, and thanks to the spells, she can decide who she turns to stone.

When she looks at me, I am utterly star struck at her beauty, she looks like Aphroditie and I have only seen pictures of her from Bacchus. She is about five foot six inches tall her hair is a dark brown. Her lips are like the bow of cupid, and her nose is small and straight, she has beautiful green eyes.

 **Medusa's Point of View-**

I open my eyes and I see Austin for the first time and I feel strange, my heart feels like it is going a million miles a minute and my stomach feels like I am on a ship. I stare at his handsome face covered in grime and dirt. My mind goes blank as I rush at him and I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around me. I do not know why but I feel safe in his arms, I smell him for no reason. He smells like leather, sandalwood and mint.

 **Austin's Point of View-**

I look at Medusa and she has a slight blush adorning her cheeks, which makes her look really cute. I remember my girlfriend and the quest that we are on. I ask her if there is any thing that can take us west and to my luck, she informs us there is a pick up truck in the garage. We take every thing we can use and we get into the truck. I look at the truck and I find that it is a modified nineteen forties international flat bed.

The back of the truck has an enclosed back that has fold away bunks, we drive threw the night but we run out of gas as we get to a truck stop diner. I wake Clarrisse and Luke then we head inside for some food. Music from the fifties is playing and the waitresses are wearing poodle skirts and pink shirts. I order a milkshake and a cheeseburger with fries. Medusa orders a cheeseburger and a Dr. Pepper as she sits next to me. Luke and Clarrisse order a burger each and Clarrisse orders a dill pickle.

Out side I hear the roar of an engine and when I look out the window I see an awesome chopper (motorcycle) with flames that look like they are real. The guy riding the sweet ride is a mid twenties looking guy with a military haircut and dark tinted sunglasses. He looks like some one who would star in the next Expendables movie. His chopper has gun holsters on either side and the seat is made out of some weird leather. Before he catches me staring I turn back to look at Medusa and I try to fallow the conversation.

I hear the doorbell ching and I get a better look at the biker looking dude as he walks into the diner. His charcoal black hair is in a crew cut along with a hint of peach fuzz and there is a scar that starts half an inch above his right eye that ends at his chin. He looks around the diner before focusing on us. He sits down in the booth next to Luke and I suddenly feel full of rage and utter loathing.

'Son calm down Ares is causing your anger, think and be calm." My father says to me.

'Alright dad I will try.' I reply mentally.

"So lord Ares why is the god of war gracing us with his presence?" I ask him.

"Ah, straight to the point. I like that punk. Well I need you to fetch my shield, I kind of left it some where." Ares says.

"I will fetch it Lord but I don't do charity work. When I get you your shield I want a favor." I respond to Ares.

"I would expect no less from you punk. Fine I Ares swear on the Styx to give Austin one favor after he gets me my shield." Ares says.

After Ares tells us, the location of the shield is we head there. When we get there I am surprised among other things. In font of us is the chained gates of an abandoned water park, I toss Luke his lock pick as he walks towards the gate. With in a few seconds the lock and chain falls to the ground with a clank. I find a big board that has a map of the park on it.

"According to this map the only place in here where his shield would be is in this area over there." I say pointing to a spot called the extreme tunnel of love.

I look around and I find it odd that the place seems lived in, there is a green house looking hut made out of plexi-glass and two by fours. Inside the green house were a bunch of plants that look edible. I head to the gift shop and I see many park themed gift items like t-shirts shorts sandals. I grab a Pirate bay duffle bag and I shove most of the stuff in it.

I look at one of the maps and I see the Extreme Tunnel of Love is in the northeast section of the water park. I head there but I have a strange feeling that we are being watched, I look around and I find it odd that some of the rides still have water in them. I walk towards the swan boat until I see the shield and a maroon scarf sitting on the boats bench.

I grab the shield and strap it to my arm and I transforms into a set of vambraces depicting scenes of battle. I grab the scarf and I can feel that it is emitting some kind of magic, I smell it and it reminds me of the way the air smells after a heavy rain mixed with lilac flowers. I wrap the scarf around my waist and it turns into a maroon braided leather belt.

I hear a strange metallic sound then I look at the cupids' statues that are around the rim of the basin start moving. Their heads fall backwards and cameras pop out and they fire their arrows making a net over the basin.

'You are my son; you can use the fire that is in my realm. Let it flow threw you and soon you will meet some one who can help you master it.' My father says in my mind,

I feel my body getting hotter and hotter by the second I concentrate on making the atoms around my hands and arms vibrate faster while infusing them with my father's power. Soon my arms and hands burst into flames, I concentrate the fire into an orb in my palm. I throw the fireball at the netting but all it does is heat the metal. I start lobbing fireballs at the mech spiders, at first, the fireballs do not affect them much but when I aim for the weak points like joints, they are like cannon fodder.

It takes some time to get rid of the mechs but I then focus on the tunnel of love because it was no blocked. The only problem is that the bottom of the tunnel is fifteen feet out of reach, I try to jump but I just fall back to the ground. I concentrate and I can feel my feet getting hotter, then I jump and when I look at my feet, there is a trail of fire coming from them. The fire gave me just enough boost to reach the edge, gabbing hold I haul myself up.

 **Olympus- Throne Room**

 **Hephaestus Point of View**

I was lounging in my temple on Mnt Olympus when I get a notification that one of my traps has been sprung. I flash into the throne room where I see Hera and Aphroditie arguing which causes my some confusion. I snap my fingers, and a large screen appears and the rest of the council flashes in, I am also surprised to see Ares in the room as well.

I see the count down on the screen hit zero a scene of a young hero with Ares shield and one of Aphrodite's magic scarves. Apollo and Hermes look on in interest with a bucket of popcorn and sodas. I see the trap doors open and the mechanical spiders flow out, I was worried because the were made to bite Aphrodite and my brother not a mortal. To my surprise, my brother's shield turns into vambraces for the boy while my wife's scarf turns into a belt.

To my surprise, his hands light on fire, and then he starts throwing fireballs at my machines. Soon they are reduced to piles of molten scrap making me look to see if he is my child then I hear someone talk to me.

'He is my child Hephaestus.' The voice says in my head.

'Who are you and how are you talking to me in my mind?' I ask.

'I am Tartarus lord of the Pit and Primordial of fire, binding contracts, and I am known as the King of Hell and the Torture'er of Hell.' Tartarus says to me.

'Well you have a great son sir.' I tell him.

'I know that you have a son that is a Dragon, even though he is only been reformed for twenty years he still hold high respect in my court. I would like him to teach my son the finer points of controlling fire.' Tartars tells me.'

'Yes sir. I will send my son.' I reply.

When I look at the battle, I see the mortal using fire as if he is one with it, and I feel a small surge of pride for another fire user. He has a certain glint to his eyes, and they have a kind of mirth I have not seen since the American Civil war.

 **Austin's Point of View**

I climb out of the tunnel and I and almost knocked over by Medusa when she hugs me. she berates me for doing something stupid but then she kisses me on the lips.

'Is it me or do girls give a lot of mixed messages?' I think to myself.

'Yes son they do and good job in the trap but you might want to shut off those cameras.' My dad thinks to me.

I look at the cupid candid cameras and I throw fireballs at them. I hear a noise when I see monsters and a lot of them. I hear a panicked cry, and what I see startles me something fierce, being held by a battle scarred Cyclops is a girl with long black hair lightly tan skin and sea green eyes. I get a strong feeling of anger rising inside of me as I see how she is thin and favoring her right leg. I look at the vambraces on my arms and they have a red aura around them. I cover my hands in fire, I see Clarrisse with her electric spear and shield, and Luke has his steel and celestial bronze sword drawn.

I charge the monsters feeling like a demon possessed as my fist blaze. I punch a hellhound in the jaw, which makes it fly back. It charges at me again but with an uppercut to the head, the hellhound explodes into dust. I fight and fight until I get hit by a giant club, I am sent flying as I skid across the ground. I get back up with Luke's help, I concentrate and the fire forms into a crude sword shape. I throw a fireball at the Cyclops and it laughs at me then I realize that they are immune to fire.

I pick up a dead monsters weapon and charge the Cyclops, it tries to stomp on me but I use his leg as a springboard giving me enough boost to get a slash on the monsters chest. He drops the demigod and I manage to catch her just in time. She looks at me as I run towards a safe place to hide her until we are done. I grab a spear from a fallen Dracaena as I charge towards the Cyclops. He swings his club, which is made out of a ironwood tree with a leather wrapped handle at me, but I roll forwards under his strikes. I stab him just below his armpit on his left side and he starts dissolving into golden dust.

When I go to walk away, I see some of the gold sand flow towards me, as the sand hits me I feel like I am well rested. I walk over to the club and try to pick it up, and when I put my hand on it, the club shrinks down to the size of a pencil. I walk back towards the girl and I see her looking at me with a scared expression. I make sure there are no more monsters around then I make sure she is okay.

"Are you okay miss? They are gone now." I say to her in a calm voice.

"Ya I am fine except my broken leg and some bruised ribs." She tells me.

I mix some ambrosia and nectar in a slurry then I give her it with a spoon. She eats it and I can see some color come back to her face, she seems like she has a grater fighting spirit. Soon she is on her feet and I giver her some clothes to change into. I find it most amusing that she is wearing a t-shirt with a cartoon whale saying let's make a splash. I pick up a sword from a dragon lady and hand it to her, and it shrinks and turns into a black colored ring.

We leave the water park and head back to the diner to meet the god of war. We wait there for twenty minutes before he shows up. He makes some excuse about some thing happening on Olympus.

"So you got my shield hugh, I haven seen it take that form since the Trojan war."

I take off the vambraces and toss them to Ares, he catches them and they turn into a Kevlar vest. Ares speaks to Clarrisse alone before we head out, as a gift to his favorite daughter he waves our hand and our truck turns into a classic muscle car, a nineteen sixty-seven Chevy Impala. I thank Ares for the ride and that I wanted to spar when the quest is over. With a smirk, he agrees and rides off on his motorcycle.

We drive threw the night with each of us taking turns driving. When I wake up, we are entering the city after my own heart Las Vegas. Thanks to my dads advice we head to the Lotus Hotel and Casino, we park the car in the under ground parking area. I pull out the bag my dad gave me while we were talking and inside I find the bottle of antidote to the Lotus flower. I give one to each of us and then we head into the Hotel.

Inside looks like what any one would think the hotel would look like. A man wearing what I guess is the hotel uniform walks up to us.

"Hello and thank you for choosing the Lotus Hotel and Casino for your stay." He tells us while handing us a hotel/casino card for each of us.

My father told me that he would send a messenger to tell us when we should leave. After three days we have earned a considerable fortune, I was a shark at the black jack table and the dancing games. Clarrisse loved playing the first person shooter games, while Medusa made paintings and did pottery; Luke was having fun playing a mortal game called Grand Theft Auto. We leave with enough money to buy a large island in the Carribean and live comfortably for the rest of our lives. While I was walking out of the clothing store, I see a young man in his twenties wearing something out of an Al Capone film.


	6. Chapter VI

Thanks to my brothers help we secure a vehicle for our ride to Los Angeles. He tells me that his name is Raymond and he is my father's left hand man while I am father's right hand man. I fall asleep as Las Vegas fades into the horizon line. When I wake up we are near Santa Monica pier, I see my brother and the rest of my quest mates in a café. I exit the car and stretch like a cat before I head inside. I order a medium coffee and a British style scone at the counter and the barista told me she would call me when my order is ready.

I sit down with Clarrisse Medusa and Luke while my brother tells stories of father's kingdom. They look enthralled with his tales of him battling monsters and evil spirits and him training with heroes like Theseus, Peruses and many others. Luke tells me of a quest to fetch an item from a Fire Drakes hoard of treasure. Clarrisse tells of how she defeated four hellhounds when she was brought to camp. After ten minutes, the barista calls my name. I pay for my food and walk back to my table, as I relish the taste of my fresh scone and my French press coffee.

My brother informs us the entrance to the underworld is D.O.A. Recording Studios. He vanishes in a twister made out of smoke and ash, and from the twister a note with charred edges plummets to the ground. I pick up the note and I read [I am Crashing at dad's cabin good luck brother.]. Upon entering the recording studio, I see a man in an Italian suit behind a stand.

"Ah godlings my favorite. What exactly do you want?" Chiron says in a tone that is a mixture of bored and annoyed.

"I want to see my family member, oh and Aunt Nyx says hi." I tell him.

I toss a decent sized leather bag of golden drachmas onto the stand. He quickly ushers us to the elevator door and it opens with a ding. I walk in after Chiron then Luke and Clarrisse fallow me, as soon we start to move down I get a strange feeling. We are not moving down we are moving forward.

I march threw the souls on my way to the gate; I see flashes of peoples memories as I pass threw them. One was a Vietnam soldier dieing in a helicopter crash, another is a homeless boy that is not any older than me but he died during the Great Depression. Each vision makes me shudder slightly and if you did not know my secret, you would think that I have a cold chill.

A small smile comes to my face when I see Cerberus. When the three-headed guard dog of Hades sees me, his tail starts wagging and his heads tilt. I reach in my backpack and pull out a toy I ordered from Hermes shopping catalog. I tap the ball with my hand while speaking the greek activation phrase and it turns into three balls. I throw them for the dog and we play an interesting game of fetch until Cerberus becomes tired. I pat him on his noses and he gives me a thankful bark and a slobber bath.

I hide in a small cave and change my clothes but I get the shock of my life when I get caught my Persephone with my literal pants down. I apologies profusely but her response makes me even more scared than her wrath. With a slight blush adorning her cheeks, she gives me a wink. I meet back up with the group and we are met at the doors of Lord Hades palace by skeletal guards. They are dressed in tattered world war two American military fatigues, the place where their eyes should be are hallow and bottomless. Their weapons are battle worn and the helmet the soldier is wearing has a large bullet hole in the front left side.

I salute them and they give a salute back and open the door. We walk to Lord Hades throne room where said lord is sitting on a throne made of gilded bones and weapons. I kneel before them and ask permission to speak to them. They agree and I rise and tell them that Kronos is rising, and Lord Hades and Lady Persephone inform me that they will remain neutral until one side or the other does something of merit. I ask them if they know of a god that has been acting more strange than usual. They believe that Kronos has been overshadowing Ares for at least two months now.

I thank them for their time then I pray to my dad and me and my quest companions dissolve into smoke and float towards Olympus. Smoke travel is somewhat weird but it has its benefits and drawbacks. The chief benefit is that it is a hundred times faster than walking, and the chief drawback is that it takes a lot of my energy. We condense and reform in my dad's cabin; every one looks like they went on a roller coaster marathon.

I grab a soda out of the fridge then I toss one to Luke while Clarrisse gets an ice cream cone out of the freezer. We head to Olympus to turn in our report to the gods, and we take the train to the end of Long Island then we get a cab to the Empire State building. I give the guard a twenty-dollar bill and he hands me the key for the elevator. I insert and turn the key and a panel pops open, I push the six hundredth floor button that is behind the panel.

When we reach the throne room of the gods, Ares is acting very agitated, and he becomes enraged when we reveal the god that has turned.

 **-Third Point of View-**

Ares kicks Austin in the chest causing him to fly backwards. Austin gets up, dusts himself off, and pulls out the weapon his brother gave him, a medieval style short sword made out of steel and celestial bronze. Ares charges Austin but Hermes and Apollo try to stop him. Ares beats them back and charges towards Austin with his bastard sword over his head. Austin dodges to the left and stabs Ares in the place where his kidneys would be. Ares bats him away with a kick then his wound opens further causing golden ichor to flow from the wound. Austin uses the parrying technique that Luke taught him to disarm the god of war. Zeus throws a lightning bolt at his son and Ares fall into unconsciousness.

Ares slowly opens his eyes to see golden walls and several other golden things about the room.

"Ah my head, feels like I tried to go against Bacchus in a drinking game again." Ares says.

"No, you just fought a Demiprimordial and survived." Apollo says while walking into the room casually.

"Ya you gave me a real workout Lord Ares, I am quite fond of our sparring matches." Austin says to him.

"I am sorry I attacked you kid, I am still thankful that you chose my daughter for your quest. I Know you won't accept it but I want to give you my blessing." Ares says with a look of shamefulness on his scarred face.

"Thank you Lord Ares, I will meet you in the throne room." Austin says walking back to the throne room.

"You are very lucky he did not get hurt or you would be meeting his father." Apollo says while he pats Ares on the shoulder in a brotherly manor.

The two gods flash into the throne room as Austin enters. The gods and goddess sit in their respected thrones and begin to talk amongst them selves.

"I say he should be killed he is a child of the Pit he is to unstable." Athena says to Zeus.

"I say he should be rewarded for services rendered." Bacchus says in a slightly happy mood.

"Austin son of Tartarus please come forward." Zeus says.

The young son of Tartarus walks up to the god of the sky and kneels before him.

"I want to thank you for retrieving my master bolt from Kronos's grasp." Zeus says to Austin.

"I graciously accept. Lord Zeus." Austin says to Zeus while kneeling.

"I am willing to grant you a favor for your service." Zeus says with a small glint of pride in his eyes.

"Thank you lord Zeus, I am forever grateful. For my favor I want you to swear on the Styx that you will keep your word because I learned from a friend that you need to get a solemn oath." Austin says to lord Zeus.

"Fine, fine. I lord Zeus God of the Sky justice lightning and King of Olympus swear on the Styx to grant your favor Austin son of Tartarus." Zeus says as thunder rumbles.

"Thank you Lord Zeus, my favor is for Hestia and Zeus to have their thrones and cabins at camp."


	7. Chapter VII

**Austin's Point of View**

I walk into my dad's cabin and I am tired as hell. The fight with Ares left me a few broken ribs and some major bruising. I see my brother passed out drunk with a bottle of Jack Daniels clutched in his hand. I let a sigh out and get him to bed. I lay in my bed remembering the ceramony very well.

 **-Flash Back-**

I stand before Zeus king of the gods with Ares standing next to him, and Ares has a slightly proud look on his face.

"I Ares Lord of War and battle field tactics give Austin son of Tartarus my full blessing and shal he be in need on the field of battle my children shall heed the call of his war horn." Ares says creating an orb of pulsating red energy and pushing it into my chest.

Ares teleports him and I to his cabin in Camp Halfblood, he summons his favorite child Clarrisse La Rue. She bows at the sight of her father, and she asks what she can do for him while not meeting his gaze. He tells her of my gift and that in any battle the children of Ares are loyal to me. Ares tells me that he wishes that he could visit his children more often but Zeus's "Blessed rule" states that no Olympian may interact with their children directly.

"Ares I have an idea, you can tell Zeus that you are having dinner with me, and your children might be there." I tell Ares in a whisper.

"Three hails for the son of Tartarus!" Ares cheers while he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Hail! Hail! Hail!" the cabin cheers.

Once we are outside of the cabin, Ares changes his appearance to that of his seventeen year old form. He looks a lot like me but instead of black his hair is a dark brown and he is still wearing his shades. We sit at the Ares table and I order a Dr. Pepper and two venison burger with lettuce tomato and onion. Ares orders a Cherry & Vanilla Pepsi and a pulled pork sandwich. I walk over to the brazier and dump in one of my venison burgers and a whole bottle of Dr. Pepper, I also make a cut across my palm and my red/black blood pours into the emerald fire.

We eat and drink and Ares tells his children how proud of them he is, but suddenly we hear the horn signaling that we are under attack. I grab my sword, shield then I make my way to Halfblood Hill. When I reach the crest of the hill, I see a sad sight a pack of twenty hellhounds has circled a satyr and two demigods. When I look to my right, I see Ares in light armor wielding a sword in his left hand and a shield in his right. I equip my helmet and give a war cry dad would be proud of. Five of the hellhounds charge us, as I slice the throat of one Ares uses my back as a springboard jumping on ones back stabbing it in the throat. In no time we make quick work of the hellhounds hacking slashing cutting and stabbing them until they dissolved into golden dust.

Soon the gold dust that once was hellhounds converges to where I am standing, as the sand/dust stuff flows into my body my cuts and bruises are healing. I see that Ares has a large gash from a hellhound's claws so I concentrate some of the golden dust in my palm and I press it into Ares's wound. Slowly it heals and besides the cut in his shirt, you would not be able to tell he got hurt.

"You showed one of the benefits of being a person blessed by me when we were fighting the hellhounds ya know." Ares says to me as we walk back to the camp with the demigods passed out on our backs as the satyr fallows us while showering us in praises.

"Really what would that be?" I ask curious.

"Rage, you looked like a demon possessed." He said with a laugh.

We take the demigods to the big house and tell Chiron about the attack. I ask if Ares would mind if some of his children stayed in my father's cabin because it gets lonesome in there. He told me he was fine with it and that my father sent him a message that he wanted to meet. I tell him how to enter my father's kingdom as effortlessly as possible. Ares gives a New York City whistle and I hear his motorcycle which is a nineteen thirty eight Indian Head. I open a fissure in the earth and Ares rides in with his leather jacket flapping in his wake.

I train in the powers that Ares told me I should be able to use. In the letters, he said that I should be able to feed of other people's anger and rage, to test this I decided to spar against the entire Ares cabin. While seeing red they attacked me while I dodged and parried their attacks. The angrier they got the more energetic I felt. When we were done, I had not even broken a sweat yet. I head to the Hephaestus cabin to get some armor and weapons made.

Now when it comes to the Hephaestus cabin, I use the term 'cabin' very loosely. I knock on the heavy wooden door and it opens to reveal Marcy one of the few daughters of Hephaestus. She asks me what do I want, I tell her that I want to speak to Charles Beckendorf, who is the leader of the cabin about a business deal. It takes a few minutes to find Beckendorf, but when I see him covered in head to toe in soot and charcoal ash I decided to let him get cleaned up before our dealings begin.

"So you wanted to talk Austin?" Beckendorf ask while drying his short brown hair with a brown towel.

"Yes what can you tell me about the metals that demigods and Gods use?" I ask him.

"Well. There is Celestial bronze, which is mined in Olympus by the Cyclopes that Zeus freed from your Father. There is magic gold, which is regular gold that has been blessed in the temple of Zeus, but it is hard to find or make. There is also Lunar silver that is silver blessed in the temple of Artimis and is used by her and her hunters and it is the only metal that can harm a werewolf." He says as if he is giving a lecture.

"Well I know of a few materials that you do not know about." I tell him.

"Really what are they?" He asks with peaked curiosity.

"There is Strygotian iron which is made in the Kingdom of Hades, is will absorb the essence of monsters and send them straight to my father's kingdom. There is Tartarean Steel, which is made by smelting iron with carbon and cooling it in the blood of my Father. Then there is Alantean platinum which is made in the Kingdom of Poesidon, it is said that it can let you breathe under water and have a small control over water." I tell him.

"How interesting they could be very useful in weapons and armor." Beckendorf says musing to himself.

"I can get you the first two metals in a small supply because Father has not bled in a while and I am on good terms with Lord Hades." I tell him.

I ask Beckendorf for a scroll and a pen, I write Lord Hades that I request ten pounds of Strygotian iron. I roll up the scroll and say a prayer to Lord Hermes god of messengers then I throw a golden drachma into the air and it is caught by Hermes himself.

"You rang Austin." He says while rolling the gold coin across his knuckles.

"Yes Lord Hermes I have a scroll I need delivered to Lord Hades. If you please?" I say while bowing my head with the scroll in my open hand.

He takes the scroll and speeds of and in a few minutes there is a knock at the cabin door. I open it and there it a skeleton in a Greek tunic with a sword at his belt with a large wooden crate next to him. I give him a leather coin purse with twenty gold drachmas in it. He takes the coin purse and nods while going back to Hades realm with the payment. I grab a crowbar and pry open the top of the crate, which reveals several dozen ingots of Stigotian iron.

After several days in the forge, Beckendorf comes to me while I am eating with the Ares cabin. He tells me to come to the forge for the final adjustments and the items. I finish eating then I head to the forge while Clarrisse fallows me. I stop by and chat with Nancy and I am glad to hear she is adjusting to being a demigod well. When I get to the Hephaestus cabin I am given a warm welcome, I guess helping them out around the forge and showing them, I have some skill changed their attitude.

The hellhound hide I gave them turned into a cloak with a hood, it even has ears like a wolfs. They show me the lightweight leather armor feels like it is not even on, and there is no limitation in movement. I try twisting my torso and try to throw shadow punches. I pay for the armor then they show me the weapons, they show the stigotian iron knuckle-dusters, a celestial bronze Norman ax and a Tartarean steel spear.

I get reports of increased monster activity on the west coast but Zeus does not seem concerned. I love my cabin mates so far I have met a few of my brothers since I came back. I truly do hate Aphroditie for screwing with my love life. I have a crush on Medusa and I am dating Nancy, why oh why does it have to be two girls. I mean I love Nancy, and she is funny sweet smart and has my back in a few fights. When it comes to Medusa, and I feel like I owe her because she has had to adjust to the modern world and her son is one of my adopted brothers.

I shake the thought from my head as I head to spar with Clarrisse, when I get to the arena I see Clarrisse tearing apart training dummies I notice how she does it what tequniques she uses to behead one and gut another.

"Hey Clarrisse what's up?" I ask her.

"Not much just taking my anger out on these dummies." She says while cutting ones arm off.

"you want to talk about it or do you want to spar?" I ask her.

"You know it, now grab your weapon." She says grinning.

She turns towards me with her shield and electric spear while I condense the ash and smoke from the fire in the camp pit into a spear and shield. She calls it a neat trick, she charges me but I roll to the left and jab at her. She deflects the hit with her shield and uses the spear like a baseball bat, swiping at my head. I duck and I can feel the breeze caused by her attempt. I shield bash her which makes her stumble backwards then I charge knocking her spear away. She throws her shield like a discus at me but I kick it away. She is able to grab her spear and throw it at my head. I block it with my shield as she tackles me to the dirt. She straddles my waist with a victorious smirk.

"How do you like me now Austin?" She says while grinning.

"How do you like this trick?" I say while hooking her arm and rolling us over so I am straddling her.

"Shut up smoke head." She says with a slight blush.

We get cleaned up and get ready for the rest of the day. I go to the Hermes Cabin and tutor on other forms of hand-to-hand combat, his swordsmanship is excellent but he needs to learn other defensive skills. Today I have him go threw scenarios like what he would do if he was cornered by some dracaenas and he could not get to his sword.

"Well I would try to steal of the dracaenas weapons until I could get my weapon." Luke says with a look of concentration on his face.

"Very good but what if they are not using weapons, and maybe they are using their claws." I say to him.

"Hrmm good point. In that case, I would fend them off until I could get help/reinforcements." Luke says with a bit of concern in his voice.

After Luke's tutoring, I head out for a hike threw the woods with Nancy to let off some steam. When I get a good look at Nancy, I notice that she is wearing the necklace I made for her. I used a fang from a hellhound and a leather cord and I notice she has her camp bead on it, when I look at the bead I see a little version of the Empire State building. When we hear a twig snap Nancy grabs my hand, which I do not mind in the least.

We investigate the noise and we see Castor and Pollux flirting with some nymphs. 'Like father like son I guess.' I think to myself as I watch them get shot down for the third time.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Ares's Point of View**

I hop on my bike and ride into the portal the kid made for me and I ride for what feels like a week until I get to where I need to go. I ride my bike down a gravel road until I get to a gate with a Cyclops guarding it. He nods his head and opens the gate. I ride threw the paved road passing homes and shops even a coliseum where I can hear gladiators fighting. I park my bike in the royal stables and make my way to the throne room.

A slightly shorter Cyclops opens the door for me and I nod to him as I walk in. I see Lord Tartarus sitting on a throne made out of black soapstone inlaid with gold silver rubies emeralds quartz sapphires and many other precious gems. He stands up from his throne and walks down the nine steps that lead to the floor level.

"I hear you gave my son your full blessing." He says with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes Lord Tartarus, he guarded my favorite daughter while they were on a quest together." I say with my head bowed.

"I want you to have a throne in my court and I want to give you a domain. The domain is only useable while you are in my pit." He tells me.

"Thank you lord Tartarus, I most graciously accept your offer." I say as I kneel.

I see Lord Tartarus summon a sword like what the Knights Templar used during the crusades. He taps the tip of the sword on my right shoulder then on my left then he has me stand.

"Rise. Sir Ares the Tartarean god of War, Honor and Blood oaths." Lord Tartarus says to me as I feel a surge in my power.

He summons a mirror for me to look in and to my surprise I look like before the first Gigantomachy. The only scar I have is the one that goes over the bridge of my nose. My hair is no longer in its military buzz cut now hangs down just past my ears framing my face. My once firey eyes are now a red brown color. My leather jacket, shirt, boots and pants have turned into a set of Knights Templar armor. My shield looks like its original form with a boars head on it. My rifle has turned into a sword like the one Lord Tartarus used.

I head back to my temple on Mount Olympus where I am greeted by Aphroditie.

"I have not seen you look like this sense the last Crusade." She says to me.

"Leave me be Aphrodite, I am not in the mood." I tell her feeling the tiredness claiming my mind.

 **Austin's Point of View**

I have gotten to be quite well respected among the Nymphs and Satyrs for helping the forest in camp grow and become cleaner. I met a young Satyr who is named Grover Underwood, and we have become good friends over the past five weeks. I have gone on several minor quests for many gods and goddesses. Due to me being able to absorb the spiritual energy of monsters I have become a feared force among the enemy.

I have gotten many spoils of war thanks to many we use hellhound pelts to make midnight leather. It absorbs light around it making it great for stealthier missions. I had the horns I got from the minotaur turned into handles for two daggers. I have two stuffed hydra heads in my game room and I have many other things. Aphrodite gave me a set of magic clothes that adjust to my size, and can change to what situation I am in, they also mend themselves. I got a magic cup from Bacchus that will fill with anything that I want to drink, I got it from protecting one of his children while they were on there were being taken to camp by a satyr.

Grover tells me that he has gotten his searchers license thanks to my recommendation to the council of cloven elders. I see his set sail in a small sailboat from the bay in camp and I send him with a chain made out of Tartarean steel, which gives him the ability to be reincarnated like a monster would be but in a short amount of time.

Three weeks have passed scence Grover left for his journey, and my dreams have become almost prophetic. I have seen Grover has been kid/goat napped by some monster. In my dream I see him in Florida then I see him on a boat. When I wake up I notice the barrier that protects camp if different, sickly some how. I ask Chiron about it but he does not know what happened. I have Katie Gardner inspect Thalia's Pine to see what is wrong and she tells me that the tree has been poisoned. According to Lord Zeus Chiron must be banned from camp for poisoning the sacred tree. Chiron tells me to visit the oracle before he leaves leaving a plume of dust behind him.

I have the Demeter cabin slow the poison the best they can while I visit the Oracle.

 _Go to the sea where monsters dwell_

 _Daughter of War and son of Hell_

 _Together they break the spell_

 _Sail with soldiers of bone_

 _And takes the fleece safely home_

I go talk to the daughter of war, which can only be Clarrisse the cabin leader. I make an offering to Ares and suddenly he is there straddling his bike.

"What do you want I was getting a tan in Afghanistan while I was training some recruits?" Ares asks.

"Lord Ares we need a vessel to travel into the Sea of Monsters, I suggest the Bismarck. With your powers and mine we should be able to raise it." I say to him.

"Ah excellent choice Austin. Lets get started shal we." Ares says

I feel a tugging in my gut and Ares has a bloody red aura around him, after four hours the battle ship known as the Bismarck is floating in the bay. I thank Lord Ares and I get the last member of the party. Upon reaching the Hephaestus cabin I ask Beckendorf if he wants to go for a cruise. He grabs his gear and we head back to the bay. We walk up the walkway to the deck of the ship.

"Willkommen an Board des Bismarck Austin." A zombie like Nazi Navel personnel says to me while giving the Nazi salute.

"Danke, kannst du mich zum Kapitän führen?"

"Ihr Willkommen, genasu so." The Nazi say leading us to the captain's cabin.

The captin greets us in a very kind matter and offers us a cup of coffee. We take a seat and sip on our coffee as we tell him our destination.

"Ah das Meer der Monster, wir können in zwei Tagen dort sein"

"Danke Kapitän." I say to him then we head for our room.

"To think we are sailing with Nazis, what would my great grandfather say?" Beckendorf says to us.

"Their Leader told them to do many terrible things but, in that time they would have done anything for a chance of being better." I tell him.

"I just like the coffee." Clarrisse says from her bunk bed.

I hit the hay after raising the ship I feel the energy loss taking its toll.

When we wake up we are treated to German style omelets, toast, coffee and marmalade. We eat the breakfast in appreciation and thank the chef for the great food. We spend the day doing research about the myths in the Sea of Monsters. I find that the easiest way to get in is the gap between Scylla and Charybdis. One of the crew informs us that there is a suspicious looking vessel off the starboard side of the bow. I barrow the captain's binoculars and inspect the ship. I see a name called the Princess Andromeda, with leaving Clarrisse in charge I go inspect the ship while praying to Lord Poesidon for help getting to the ship.

I get there relatively quickly and the water swells up enough for me to grab onto the ladder rungs on the side of the ship. I look around the ship and I see that there are several monsters milling about but I see no human passengers or crew. Thanks to my ability to control the mist the monsters think I am a incubus, which is the male version of a succubus. After finding enough information I gather that this is a part of Kronos's fleet. I am able to make it back to the Bismarck and report my findings to Clarrisse and Beckendorf. I give the orders to captain Ernst Lindemann to send the ship to the depths and he gives me an excited grin.

I go out on deck and I wait in anticipation as I see the crew running about making the guns ready. In seven minutes the captain waits for my signal.

"Feuer!" I yell and the explosion from the guns makes me deaf for several minutes.

When I train the binoculars on where the ship was I see the debris field left from the attack. As night falls we have dinner in the captain's quarters and I am surprised to see my father and Lord Poesidon sitting at the table with us.

"Hello father, Lord Poesidon." I say in a slight bow.

"I was talking to Poesidon here and for your action today and for saving his daughter he is willing to give you his blessing like Ares did." My father says to me.

"Yes you showed me that you have a boundless amount of valor and leadership under caustic conditions." Poesidon says with a small smile gracing his face.

"I thank you Lord for your gift." I say while kneeling.

"You are most welcome." Poesidon says while firing a beam of ocean blue energy into my chest.

I feel the ocean all around us and I feel like I can do anything, but I also feel like a weight has been lifted from my being.

"Thanks to my blessing you now have power over my domain, which means that besides water you also can control the weather to an extent and you can cause earthquakes." Lord Poesidon says while turning into sea spray.

"Now son I know you have to pass by the straight where two dangerous monsters reside." Tartarus says.

"Yes, Scylla and Charybdis, what do you have in mind?" I ask my father.

"I have to amulets that will give them a human form but you have to give them the amulets." Tartarus says with a sad smile.

"I will do it father." I say with a bit of pride in me.

I have all of the crew stay below deck while we sail towards Scylla's lair. When I get snatched up into the air by one of Scylla's head I pull out the amulet.

"What are you? You do not smell like a godling?" Scylla says in a raspy voice.

"My name is Austin son of Tartarus and I am here to lift your curse." I tell her

I slip the amulet around her neck and she is bathed in a golden light, soon she is standing on two pale and slender legs with a lithe and slightly muscled body covered in a classic Greek dress, her arms the thin but do not look weak at all. The beauty of her face is what surprises me the most. Her face is heart shaped and her eyes are a mixture of emerald green and sea blue. Her dark red hair frames her face and looks like tamed fire.

I look around her cave to find something to propel down the cliff face with but all I find is a tangled mass of rigging form many ships. I cut them to lengths and tie them end to end than I secure them to a stalagmite and throw the other end over the edge.

"What in the names of the gods are you doing?" Scylla asks me confused.

"Well scence you can not get us to sea level any more I found another way down." I tell her, as I get ready to climb down.

Scylla clings to my back as I climb down the rope, for how small she is she is a little heavy. Thanks to my questionable luck we do not have enough rope to get to the sea. There is roughly a twenty-five foot drop to the sea below. I jump from the cliff face with Scylla screaming, we plunge into the cold sea and thanks to lord Poseidon's gift I am able to breathe. I quickly surface and make my way to the ship. Once aboard I have Scylla taken to my cabin and I make ready for my date with Charybdis. I grab a plank of wood form some shipwreck that is roughly two feet wide and eight feet long and I use it like a makeshift surfboard.

I surf on the waves created by Charybdis's intake and I jump off as the board flies into her maw. I throw the amulet into her mouth and I hear a great rumbling sound. The board and several other things comes flying out of her mouth, I climb on the board and my clothes dry quickly. Soon the sea is full of bubbles and if you did not know any better, you would think the sea is boiling. A girl in a sea green dress and long flowing brown hair and sea green eyes is floating in the water. I surf over to her and hoist her up onto the board.

I make our way back to the ship and I go take a nap because I am tired as a hellhound in a meat packing plant. I wake up and I am surprised by two weights on my chest, I look at them and that is when I realize that they two mops of hair are attached to Scylla and Charybdis.

'Fuck why do things like this happen to me? Did I piss of the Fates or some thing, and if I did I AM SORRY.'

I get a shower then I get dressed, I head to the mess hall to get some breakfast. I see the captain sitting at a table reading a paper and drinking a cup of coffee. I walk over to him and sit across form him.

"Guten Morgen Kapitän." I say to him in a polite manner.

"Ah guten morgen Austin. Hast Du gut geschlafen?" The captain asks in a happy tone.

"Ich habe gut geschlafen, danke für die Frage. Wie wäre es mit dir?" I reply.

"Es gibt ein paar neue Kleider für dich, sprich mit Hansen, er ist in seinem Quartier." The captain says than he finishes his coffee, folds his paper tucks it under his left arm and walks out of the mess hall.

I find Hansen where the captain told me I would find him. Hansen is a nice guy, and he is about five foot nine inches tall. Close cropped dark blonde hair and blue grey eyes. He hands me a few pairs of dark blue woolen trousers a white linen shirt and a wool coat. I get dressed in my cabin and the soldiers shake my hand and salute me. we sail straight threw the pass and into open sea. Not even an hour after we exit the pass we are harassed by a sea serpent.

"Sir, da ist ein Seeungeheuer der Steuerbordseite." The look out says to me.

"Ziel für seine Kehle, das ist seine Schwachstelle" I yell to the crew.

"Bereit, Sir zu schießen" The gunner crew says.

"Warte darauf, warte auf sie, FEUER" I yell.

The shell hits the sea monster right below its jaw. The monster fades into gold dust that dissipates in the sea. We see an island on the horizon and I ask the captain to stop there, it takes three hours to reach the island. I have the crew stay with the ship and I make sure to grab the bag I found this morning in my bunk. Inside the rucksack was a bottle of vitamins, a dagger that can hide in my boot and a fist full of Hermes delivery service vouchers with a coin purse full of gold drachmas. I take a few of the vitamins and I give some to Beckendorf and Clarrisse.

The island looks like some kind of resort or spa, we walk down the weathered wood deck to the paved stone walk way. When we get to the walk way there is a woman in a sky blue greek style dress that goes to just below her knees. Her hair is a dark brown and her eyes are a light shade of brown.

"Hello my name is C.C. and this is my spa island." C.C. says to us.

"Hello ma'am we are weary travelers and we would appreciate it if you would let us stay the night." I say with a slight bow.

"Alright my assistants will help your two friends and you can come with me." C.C. says as she leads me along the walkway.

C.C leads me to a large room with a cage in the corner full of little furry animals. C.C. hand me a drink that is navy blue, I drink it and I feel weird as if I have a sneeze coming. She looks at me expectantly but I just sneeze into the crook of my arm.

"What the hell you were supposed to turn into an animal?" Circe asks confused.

"Molly vitamins, I have t remember to thank Lord Hermes." I say.

She tries to wrap her hands around my neck but I pull the knife from my boot and hold it against her neck.

"Stop Circe!" I yell.

"How? No man has done this scence Odysseus." She says scared.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to Fav/Fallow and feel free to leave a review.

let me know what you think and if you want to be in it let me know via Private messenger.


	9. Chapter IX

Circe agrees to let us leave safely and to let the son of Ares go. She taps a miniature pig with her staff and he turns into a human. He is roughly five foot seven inches tall broad shoulders a black beard that stops at his chest. Instead of modern clothes, he is wearing a pair of breechers, which are pants before denim became popular. He is wearing a tricorn hat that has fuses coming from underneath it.

"Thank ye for freeing me boy my name is Edward Tetch but you can call me Black Beard." Black Beard tells me.

"It is nice to meet the infamous Captain Black Beard." I say to Black Beard.

"I shall be leavin now Lad, tell my sister that I will return to camp before your quest is done." Black Beard says while leaving.

We leave Circe's island in peace but as we were leaving, I saw a terrible storm smash into the island. I feel a wave of sadness seeing the island razed, I see sailing ships leaving the island and I could barley make out Circe on one of the larger ones. We sail for Polyphemus's island, I see a smaller one on the horizon I use the binoculars to check out the island, and I see several bird women that have many bones around them on the ground.

"Ready the guns with explosive rounds." I say to the crew.

"Yes Sir!" the crew yells in response.

"Aim for their nest, we will send those Sirens to my father's kingdom." I say to the crew.

"Guns ready sir!" the gunner crew says.

"FIRE!" I yell.

The guns fire and the rounds sail threw the air towards the sirens nest. Upon impact, the rounds explode and the crew cheers and salutes me. We sail by the island with out a problem, after we pass the island of the sirens it is getting dark so Clarrisse Beckendorf and I hit the sack so we are well rested for the next day. We wake up get a shower and eat breakfast, and I see Clarrisse is wearing a pair of wool trousers a white linen button up shirt and a dark blue wool coat while Beckendorf is wearing clothes similar to mine but his shirt and coat are a size six extra large.

We arrive at the island and I see some thing odd on the coast there are dozens of wrecked ships littering the beach. We use a small landing craft to get to the beach, and I feel the wet sand shift under my boots. The island is like nothing I would have guest where a monster like Polyphemus lives, the beaches are white sand the air smells sweet and there are fruit trees heavy with juicy looking fruit. We climb a sum what steep path to the top of the hill there is a rope bridge that connects the two side of the ravine. We cross it and it looks sturdy enough for us.

We make our way to the entrance of a cave that is blocked by a massive boulder. I look around the clearing and I do not see the Cyclops all I see is a herd of sheep in a clearing not far away. I tell Clarrisse and Beckendorf to hide while I confront the giant.

"POLYPHEMUS WHERE ARE YOU!" I yell out.

The boulder moves from infront of the cave and a Cyclops lumbers out.

"What annoying thing yells for me?" the blinded Cyclops says.

"I Austin son of Tartarus. You have a friend of mine but I also have a bargain for you." I tell him.

"What deal brother and what friend of yours do I have?" Polyphemus asks.

"The satyr in your cave. Also I can give you back your sight in return for a favor." I tell him.

"What would this favor be?" Polyphemus asks.

"You serve me in this war and you come to Camp Halfblood and stay in my fathers cabin." I say to him.

"Fine we have a deal now return my sight to me." Polyphemus says.

"O Father keeper of monsters, please heed my call and return Polyphemus his sight." I chant and Polyphemus's eye glows a golden red color and when the light fades, the Cyclops is surprise to see my appearance.

"You look like a puny demigod, but you sound like your father." Polyphemus says.

Suddenly Polyphemus glows and he shrinks to about seven and a half feet tall his unkempt red hair now hangs to his shoulders and instead of one eye, he has two sea green eyes. He is wearing carpenter style jeans a button up flannel shirt and he has a bronze ax strapped to his belt.

"What is this? What have you done to me?" Polyphemus asks in fear.

"You are now officially my brother." I say to him.

Polyphemus rushes towards me and wraps his arms around me in a bear hug. I ask Polyphemus to get the Golden Fleece and he agrees to. He cries slightly as he says good-bye to his beloved sheep, he walks back towards us with the fleece in hand and we make our war back to the landing craft. We get back to the ship and we head for home. I tell my father to keep Polyphemus's sheep in the kingdoms barn.

It takes us a few days to sail back to camp but we make it in time. Even though we are tired from our quest I run up Halfblood Hill and I place the Golden Fleece on the lowest branch. The tree is not instantly cured but it looks better with the help of the Demeter and Bacchus cabins the tree is healed very quickly. There is a rumbling sound coming from the tree and I see a girl in punk clothes and spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She is shaking and there is a wild look in her eyes like an animal before it dies.

"Wh-What happened one minute I was dieing and now I-I am here?" She asks confused.

"It is alright my name is Austin and you are safe now." I tell her.

"So tired." She says while her eyes droop shut.

I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the Big House. I sit at her bedside for three days and thankfully Grover brings me some food.

 **Thalia's Point of View**

I feel like I was hit by a semi-truck and that when I open my eyes the room is too bright. After blinking a few times I feel a weight on the bed, I look down to see the guy from earlier. 'Whoa why is he here and where am I?' I think as I see a small smile come across his face.

"You know he was here for all three days that you were unconscious." Chiron says.

"Where am I and who are you?" I ask the man in a wheelchair.

"My name is Chiron and this is Camp Halfblood young one." Chiron says to me.

"Who is he and why is he laying on my bed." I ask Chiron.

"His name is Austin and he is a son of Tartarus. He has been guarding you like Cerberus guards the gates of Hades. Grover has had to bring him food because he would not leave your side." Chiron says to me.

I look at him and I see a smile come across his face. 'Well he is kind of cute.'

 **Austin's Point of View**

I open my eyes and I see the punk styled girl is up. I sit up and I apologize for laying on her. She tells me it is alright and she gently lugs me in the arm. I help her up and I see that she is around my age. I show her around camp and she tells me that the rock-climbing wall is somewhat cool. I show her to the dining pavilion and to the cabins.

I get a letter from my father.

Dear Son

Dear Austin I have gotten a report from a friend I have at a predatory school in Bar Harbor Maine. It is called Westover Hall, I have arranged it that you are to attend this September to look for a pair of powerful demigods. You have a month and a half to prepare for the trip.

Love Dad.

I fold the letter back up, put it in the envelope, and place it on my desk. I continue my training schedule over the next month, I have fun pranking cabins with Travis and Connor Stoll, and Luke keeps my hand-to-hand combat sharp. I work with Beckendorf to create a new kind of automaton. The skeleton is made out of celestial bronze and the main body is made out of dense ash. It is as fast as a child of Hermes and it gave the Ares cabin a run for its drachmas.

Soon it is time to go to Bar Harbor Maine. The academy's uniform consists of black leather shoes dark grey pants and socks a white under shirt a black vest and a navy blue jacket along with a navy blue and dark grey stripped tie. I wait at the bottom of HalfBlood Hill for my father to pick me up for school. Soon a black sports utility vehicle barrels down the worn road.

The back passenger door opens and I see my father sitting in the rear driver's side seat wearing a charcoal black suit with Italian leather shoes. His hair floats around his head like smoke coming off a smoldering fire. Instead of his clean-shaven look he was sporting on the Bismarck he has a goatee.

"New look Dad?" I ask him.

"Kind of I was visiting a friend of mine in Portugal and it brought out an old habit of mine." My dad says to me.

I look to the driver's seat and I see one of my brothers in a choufer's uniform but his face is blocked from view by the brim of his hat. He is slightly pale and he has a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He talks with a heavy British accent but I can still under stand what he is saying.

We ride threw the night and we arrive in the wee hours of the morning, we stop at a diner and get some breakfast. My father has a cup of dark roast coffee and two eggs with home fries and toast, my brother has a hard-boiled egg two-pieces of toast and a thick slice of ham, I have a omelet and a glass of orange juice with toast. We pay for our breakfast and we leave a decent tip.

We climb back into the SUV and continue to the school. I see nature spirits in the woods as we pass by woods and fields, and a few of them wave at me as I pass by. We get onto the main highway I seems like some one flipped a switch in my British brother. Some one cut him off and he goes into a road rage mode he rams the car and drives up next to them and gives them the one finger salute while spewing a line of curses. He punches the accelerator and the car and we are pushed back into the seats.

We arrive at the academy on time and I hug my father good bye and I give my brother a hug after a lightly slug him in the arm.

"Do not forget to write to your mother she worries about you son." My father tells me.

"Maybe I will stop down for a bit when I have some free time Austin." Arthur says in his British accent.

"I will and you can stop by if you don't cause trouble." I tell them.

I enter threw the huge oak doors, the entrance is decorated in Dark grey and Navy blue banners and there are weapons from every era. I see flintlock muskets, derringer pistols, halberds, pikes, lances, shields, and swords, even bows and crossbows. I am met by a teacher who is named Mrs. Gottschalk, she is not mean but she does command respect. She has a older student show me around the campus. There is an archery range, a Historical European Martial Arts training area, a swimming pool, a mess hall. The dorms are fairly large there are two bed rooms a shared bathroom a sitting/living room and a shared closet.

I unpack my duffel bag and I put my clothes in the hardwood dresser the is at the foot of my bed. I pull out my laptop and I say some protection spells my brother taught me. I sit in the common area and wait for my other roommate. Twenty minutes later I hear a knock at the door, I walk to the door and when I open it I am surprised by who I see. He looks a few years younger than me, and his hair is black and looks like silk. His skin is an olive color and he is shuffling from foot to foot. I put my hand out and he nervously shakes it.

"Hi my name is Austin Romano whats yours?" I ask him.

"N-Nico diAngelo, nice to meet you." He says with a slight stutter.

"Come on I and get settled, we have a half hour until orientation." I say to him and go back to sitting on the couch watching Forged in Fire on the History channel.

Nico goes to his room and unpack the small rucksack of stuff he had brought with him. When he is done unpacking he plops down on the other end of the two-seater couch.

"So what is this called?" He asks pointing to the TV.

"Oh this is my favorite television show called Forged in Fire. It is about blacksmiths that come in and compete in challenges to test their abilities against each other to win a prize." I tell him.

"Cool do you ever play mythomagic?" He asks me.

"I used to when I was younger. I even have the Primordials cards." I tell him.

"You have them!" Nico just about yells in my ears.

"Ya my dad would send them to me for my birthday. I also have the complete Titan set and many monsters." I tell him.

We talk about and play mythomagic for the rest of the time until we have to go to orientation. We are walking down the hall and Nico is looking around as if he is trying to find something or someone. Soon a blur of black and olive appears infront of us. She looks around my age and she is like the exact female version of Nico.

"Hello Bianca how are you? I missed you." Nico says with the beginning of tears in his eyes.

"Nico it has only been a half hour." Bianca says.

"Who are you?" She says giving me a glare.

"Bianca be nice he is my roommate, he even plays mythomagic." Nico says

"Hello my name is Austin Romano nice to meet you." I say to her.

"Hello I am Nico's older sister Bianca, nice to meet you." She says with the faintest of blushes.

School goes by fast and I slowly slip information to them about their heritage and what they are, apparently a satyr caught wind of them and has been fallowing them for the past week. The satyr is gangly and has the same kind of crutches that Grover has when he is in his human form. Soon the snow starts falling and Bianca has gotten closer to me and Nico has made a few friends in the H.E.M.A group. I also see that an enforcer of Kronos has come to the school.

'It has been a while scence the last monster attack.' I think to my self as I am tapped on the shoulder.

"I would like a word with you in my office Mr. Romano." Dr. Thorn says to me as I try to decide which of his two colored eyes I should focus on.

"Yes sir." I say to him and give a salute.

We walk to his office, which is in a parapet on the northern side of the academy. He opens the old oak door and he motions for me to take a seat in one of the padded hardwood chairs. I sit down and he offers me a glass of water from the picture of water on the table in the other side of his office. I accept the water and drink half of it.

"I know you are the son of Tartarus sir but I am under orders and I can not break them even if I tried." He tells me.

"I understand Dr. Thorn there is a satyr here I want you to put pressure on him in the hope that he calls for help."

{Time Skip-Christmas break dance}

I see the demigods the satyr called for arrive in the school, and I am guarding the children of Hades in the gymnasium with the dance in full swing. They are playing some slow songs and the satyr is looking nervous. One of my favorite songs start playing and Nico Bianca and I go out on the dance floor. It was totally worth giving the DJ ten bucks to play Work Shoes by Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker (USS). We dance and sing along to the song and a basketball player challenges me to a dance battle.

He starts off with some pretty good dance moves but I give it right back to him with some of the dance moves I learned from the Aphroditie cabin. Good thing I do yoga to keep flexible because he does the move where you spin on your head so I take it up a notch buy doing a dance move I call the fur di li. (you start off on your back and twisting the lower half of your body clockwise to the left going in a circle until you are on your stomach, quickly pulling your self into a crouch quickly jump up and strike a pose.)

The night continues to be quite fun until I see the demigods from camp coming towards Bianca and Nico. I casually make my way towards them and them seem to be over heating. I ask them if the want to take a walk out side to cool down. We head out side but we are fallowed I see who it is and I get a feeling of disgust in the pit of my stomach. The three quest members are Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Ryan Moore son of Ares and James Dalton son of Demeter.

Soon as I see them I see Dr. Thorn come out of the shadows, he changes into his monster form, which happens to be a manticore. He has a certain glint in his eyes and I think I have a plan.

"Give me the demigods and I might let you live." Dr. Thorn says in a dark way.

"Never Thorn!" Annabeth yells in defiance.

"Fine you did not take my deal." He says as he fires a few of his tail spikes at them.

James makes a barrier out of plants, which stop the projectiles, Ryan marches towards Dr. Thorn with his spear and shield. I do not see the daughter of Athena anywhere then I remember that she has a cap of invisibility. I see where she is do to her still leaving tracks in the snow, Dr. Thorn sees this to and tracks her. He bats her away with his tail and she is thrown into the woods. I make two ash golems to protect Bianca and Nico while I deal with Dr. Thorn.

"The daughter of Athena is your traitor that poisoned the tree, be wary of her sir." Dr. Thorn whispers to me.

"Thank you Dr. Thorn." I whisper back.

We exchange blows for a few minutes until suddenly the ground near Dr. Thorn is bristling with silver arrows.

'Damn the Hunters of Artimis. I knew it would not be this easy.' I think to myself.

I carefully stab Dr. Thorn in his stomach in an area that contains no vital organs. He turns into golden dust that flows into my mouth and palms. I look at my camp necklace and I see a stone manticore charm with one brown eye and one blue eye. The hunters start coming out of the forest lead by Lady Artimis. While my I was focused on Dr. Thorn Bianca was grabbed by Annabeth and she has a knife to her throat.

"Let her go Annabeth." I say as shadows and smoke gather around me.

"Never in your life freak!" She says pressing the knife harder to Bianca's throat.

"Girl release the demigod now and stop acting foolish." Lady Artimis says to Annabeth.

"Not gonna happen, first Thalia took Luke from me now you hog all his attention and you did not let me go on that quest. So now I am going to take something from you." She says with a psychotic grin on her face.

I rush fore ward and grab the knife as she swings it down, I cannot stop it moving but I can change where it hits. I stab the knife into my chest then I punch her in the throat. I get Bianca to safety then I turn back to see Annabeth charging at me. I run to meet her and I throw her knife at her and it cuts her across the cheek. She is stunned my the cut so I take the opportunity and kick her right leg out form underneath her then I deliver an elbow to her chest causing her to fall on her ass.

She grabs the knife while she is on the ground then she charges at me I run around her and kick her in the back of the knee. She shrugs off the wound and turns to face me. In a last ditch effort to attack me she jumps at me knocking both of us off the cliff.

sorry for the literal cliff hanger but I felt that this is where the chapter ended.

I try to keep my story as close to the books while throwing in my own spice of life in the mix.

also what would win in a fight a shark an eagle or a trex

please leave a comment if you feel like it, no pressure and a big thanks to the two people who favorite my story.

If anyone is from Germany or speaks German did I get the words right?


	10. Chapter X

Hello I am back again and here is chapter ten read and review please.

First, I feel the weightlessness of falling then I feel a lot of pain. When I open my eyes in am in my fathers castle in a nice room. I look out of the window and I see friendly monsters and spirits milling about the paved streets of Dis. The door opens to reveal my father and a chef with a cart of food.

"Hello son you did a very brave and stupid thing there. Nevertheless, you did reform very quickly so no harm done. Eat some food then I will send you back to your friends in my chariot." He says with a look of pride on his face.

"Thank you father." I say then I dig into the food.

My father give a whistle and his chariot appears at the city gates. It is made out of Black Ironwood and Tartarean Steel, six black Alicorns are harnessed to the front and my father hands me the reigns. I give him a farewell hug and I head off. In a few minutes I arrive out of a rift in the earth shocking my friends and the Hunters. The Hunters have their weapons aimed at me as I jump off the chariot. Soon I am barraged by two black and olive masses.

"What happened you went over the cliff and Artimis could not sense you at all." Bianca says to me with tear in her eyes.

"W-Why did s-she do that A-Austin?" Nico says while crying.

"I just reformed in my fathers kingdom so killing me is pretty difficult." I tell them.

A huntress in a silver parka and silver jogging pants walks up to me.

"Lady Artimis wants a few words with you." She says trying not to look directly at me.

"I will be right there." I say to her.

Bianca fallows me as Nico talks to James and Ryan. I walk up to the tent and I let the Hunter go in ahead of me. I see a beautiful girl that is around my age, she has a lithe frame but I can see that she has muscles that are from constant running and fighting. I go to one knee and Bianca and the other hunter does the same.

"Lady Artimis here is the boy that you wanted to speak to My Lady." The hunter says to the silver clad girl.

"Thank you Stephanie that will be all, please check the parameter." Artimis says to the hunter.

Lady Artimis turns to me.

"So you are the boy that the traitor pulled over the cliff." Artimis says while looking me over.

"Yes Lady Artimis. I was sent here by a friend of mine to protect these two demigods and make sure that they are taken to Camp." I say to her while still kneeling.

"Fine. You there do you want to join the Hunt?" she says while looking at Bianca.

Bianca stares between Lady Artimis and myself and I see her eyes land on mine.

"I can not join the Hunt Lady Artimis." She says.

"You boy let me see your necklace." She says with her hand out.

I hand her the necklace and she sees the Manticore amulet on it.

"How did you defeat the Manticore? He was the monster I was hunting." She says seeming a little upset.

"I cut him down in combat and thanks to my father's powers I can absorb the souls of monsters." I tell Lady Artimis.

"Is that so then I want to test you in your abilities let me contact my brother first. Teleporting so many godlings can give me a real head ache and dawn is nearing." She says as she pulls out a silver scroll and writes a message on it.

A golden eagle appears form the woods and takes the message.

"He should be here soon." Artimis says in a slightly annoyed tone.

Not even five minutes later, a flaming Lamborghini pulls up melting the snow and causing flowers to bloom. The door opens to reveal a typical California surfer dude.

"Some one call for a lift?" He says with a heavy accent.

"Apollo we need a ride to Camp Halfblood, and NO FLIRTING WITH MY HUNTERS!" She yells the last part.

 **Brandon's Point of View –Detroit-**

I wake up in a dark alley the smell of refuse and the stench of vomit overwhelms my scenes. I look around an I see the end of the alleyway infront of me and to my left I see a worn old book bag. I look in the bag and I find a sixties style switchblade and some tools. I close the bag and head out of the alley. The traffic speeds by and the light is almost blinding.

I look around for anything dangerous, I see a gang banger walking down the street towards me. when he gets a little closer, I see that he is yelling into his cell, I try to listen in on his conversation.

"You better have my money bitch or I will gut you." He says in a drawl.

I trail him and I see a run down building with a shoddy door. I head to the back threw the alley next to the house and I see a guy leaning next against the building. I look around and I see a lead pipe, I grab it and I sneak up to the guy. I hit him and I hear him groan so I know he will make it. I look at the lock and it is connected by a few screws. I grab my book bag and I get out my multi-tool and take the screws out. I sneak in and I find a revolver with four rounds in it. I look around and I find a stash of money in the back of a cabinet. I put the money in my backpack then I look around some more.

I hear a crash from upstairs so I go check it out, and I try to make my way upstairs. I open a door a crack and I see a lady with long brown hair and the gang banger from before is hitting her. I pull out the revolver and I aim for his shoulder. I hear a deafening krak and then I see the guy on the floor bleeding and cursing. I hit him with the gun while saying.

"It is not nice to hit ladies."

He goes quiet but I can still see him breathing, I ask the lady if she is okay and she says she will be fine. I look around and I see a loose floorboard. I lift it and I find ten clear plastic bags full of money. I give four to the lady then I take the guy's gun and I throw it out the window. I find a small wood stove in the kitchen so I take out the rounds from the revolver and I toss it in. I walk out the back and down the street.

I am near the old car-making district so I look for a place to stay.

 **Austin's Point of View**

We land at camp and the snow is covering the ground I lead the children of Hades to my fathers cabin.

"So this is where you two will be staying for now." I say to them.

"This place is so cool." Nico says with excitement.

"Here we can learn what powers you both have and how you both can use them.

We get some sleep and in the morning, and I see Bianca playing Call of Duty with my brother while Nico is watching them. I ask Nico if he wants breakfast and he responds with a yup. I lead my cabin to the dining pavilion for breakfast. I have a bowl of cereal along with some yogurt and fresh snowberries. I lead my cabin to the arena and I have most of them sit in the stand except for Bianca and Nico.

"These children of Hades are under father's protection and we are here to help them become strong!" I yell to them.

I see Nico is sporting a pair of dark grey jeans with suspenders holding them up a light grey t-shirt some combat boots and a leather bomber jacket. Bianca on the other hand is wearing a pair of black hiking boots and a pair of dark grey sweatpants a Nirvana graphic t-shirt and a down jacket.

"First up Nico, give me your hand." I say to the youth.

I shake his hand and I can sense his power, summoning the dead and controlling them along with the control of shadows. I give him a small power boost, he stabs his sword into the dirt of the arena, and a skeletal Spartan crawls from the dirt. With a waive of my hand the skeleton goes back. For Bianca's turn, she has control over the precious wealth of the earth along with shadow control. She has a black diamond appear at her feet but it is only as big as a dime. I show them my power by summoning hellhounds and I also summon an albino hellhound that has a scar running down its face from right above where its eyebrow would be to its cheekbone.

"This is Rex he is one of the alphas I can summon." I say climbing onto the hellhounds back.

"I am like a companion for Prince Austin here." Rex says in a heavy accent.

"Whoa the alpha speaks!" Nico exclaims.

"Whoa the demigod speaks!" Rex say mimicking Nico.

"You two stop bickering now." I say while getting a headache.

When we are done training, we take a hike threw the woods and we defeat several monsters. After talking with my father, he made it so monsters drop loot every time one is killed. We get several hellhound pelts and claws, a young hydra skin and some teeth of a juvenile drakon. We train more until lunch and for lunch, and we have venison potatoes roasted carrots and a brown gravy. We do our turn for border check then we relax until it is time for our next activity. We summon some medieval French soldiers for tactical combat training.

I pull a map of the forest and I see that the French soldiers have set up a fortification at the most northern part of the forest. I have the banner planted at Zeus's fist, which is a rocky outcropping that resembles a fist if you tilt your head and squint at it. I have two groups of nine protect the outcropping and I have four groups of three guarding the edge of the forest. I move the four groups of three to the edge of the forest looking onto the creek. I see five of the six groups of French soldiers approach the creek. They hesitate but they start to cross the river, I give the signal to the archers and I hear the twang of the strings as Tartarean steel arrows fill the sky.

Fifteen of the French soldiers are cut down by the arrows leaving ten more. The French rush forward and make it to the beach, as they do I grab an extra bow and arrow and light the end of it. I aim for the buried greek-fire traps that are buried in the sand on the rivers edge. I let the bowstring go and I hear the twang of the string as the arrow flies towards it target. The Greek fire is lit and the beach erupts in fire I hear the screams coming from the French, as they became what they were originally. While we were dealing with the main assault party the last five troops made their way threw the woods near the French encampment across the creek where our archers did not notice them and according to my scouts they are near the rock outcropping. I summon Rex and as he runs by me I grab a hold of his fur and pull myself onto his back as he races towards the enemy's location. I throw a spear at one of the French and it impales him threw the chest. The other four close ranks but it mattered not for when Rex smashed into their shields he grabbed one in his jaws and with a sickening crunch the soldier moved no more. I stabbed another threw the throat with my arming sword and as the last one tried to stab me in the ribs Nico throws a hand ax at his throat causing his head to fall off. While the last one falls to Bianca's hunting knives.


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

It has been several weeks since our mach battle in the forest, and I have gotten a summons to come to Olympus. I take Nico Bianca and Mary the daughter of Poseidon with me. we reach Olympus with little resistance from the guard. I see all the Olympians sitting in their throne and I bow to Lady Hestia Lord Hades Lord Bacchus Lord Hephaestus and the rest of them.

"For your service to Olympus we are willing to grant you a gift. Name it and it shal be done." Zeus says.

"For protecting your children I ask for the small favor of respecting the minor gods and goddesses more, and for defeating the Manticore I ask for a favor from one Titan in particular." I say with the most respect I can muster.

"Very well it shal be done. Who is the Titan you want your favor from?" Zeus asks interested.

"I want the favor of Métis Titaness of good counsel informed decisions and honesty." I say with a straight face.

"What joke is this boy she has long faded?" Zeus growls at me.

"You remember when you swallowed her and Athena had sprung from your head? Well Métis had not faded as you though she is still locked in your head. However with my power she should be able to escape the prison that is your skull." I say to Zeus.

I glow in a blood red light and after ten minutes Bianca and Nico radiate a shadow that flows into my aura and Mary is glowing in a sea green aura that also flows into my aura. After and hour of work Métis is now standing in front of us all. When Métis looks at me she does something that surprises me, she gives me a hug.

"Thank you for releasing me from that cell." She says then pecks me on the cheek.

"NOW ZEUS WHY DID YOU EAT ME!" She fumes at the king of the gods.

In a flash of light the king of the gods disappeared. Métis turns to me with a light smile on her face.

"Young one I promise you this when you need my council the most all you have to do is think." She says tapping her index finger to my temple.

With that Métis turns into a small grey bird with blue tipped wings, and then she turned and flew out of an open window. With that done we head back to the camp, and when we get there we see campers milling about.

 **Spring Time- Camp Halfblood**

After helping the Demeter cabin with their planting I have a conversation with lady Demeter in the temple that was built for the gods and goddesses. I see her and she looks quite young her hair is the color of golden wheat and her eyes are a rich green color. Her skin is a deep tan and she stands slightly shorter than me.

"Hello Austin nice to see you here. Have you been eating cereal?" She asks in a bubbly mood.

"I eat almost every morning either cereal or oatmeal. Did you need to speak to me." I ask in a polite tone.

"There is a minor Agricultural god that needs help, there has been no rain for several months and the plants are dieing." She says with a concerned look.

"I shall look into it Lady Demeter and if I can help I will do what is within my power." I say to her as she goes to spend time with her children.

I head to a small town in Kansas where kapori are giving an agricultural deity a hard time. I bring Bianca and Nico for their first quest. We get to Achillis Kansas, we walk threw the ghost town to the church sitting on the end of main street.

We enter the church and we see that is has been converted into a temple of sorts. There is altars for all the Olympian gods and goddesses and a small alcove with a bronze statue of Lady Demeter in it. Before the statue is a young man wearing a olive green muscle shirt and blue jeans and work boots.

With a loud cough the man turns around and sees us.

"Ah my prayers have been answered, my name is Hecaterus." The god says to us.

"Hello I am Austin and this is Bianca and Nico DiAngelo at your service." I say as we bow to show respect.

"Let me change real quick." Hecaterus says as he snaps his fingers.

We look away as he snaps his fingers he is bathed in light. Looking back we can see he is the same age as myself, he is wearing a olive green t-shirt and blue jeans with work boots. He leads us threw town showing all the things the town once had. He leads us to a small farm house that has a good sized barn and a pen with various animals in it. We leave our shoes on the porch as we enter the house. The first floor is split up into a kitchen/living room with Hecaterus's room off to the right.

"There are some rooms along with a bathroom upstairs you can use. Dinner will be ready in a short time. Oh and you can read any of the books on the bookshelf in the sitting area." Our host says to us while heading to the fire place to get dinner ready.

Nico goes upstairs to look at his room and to get a shower before dinner. Bianca finds a book that finds her interest and sits in the leather arm chair in the corner. As they went off doing their own thing I go to help Hecaterus with dinner.

"Need some help?" I ask him.

"Well, yes I can not seem to find my flint and steel." He says slightly dismayed.

"No Problem sir." I say lighting the tip of my index finger on fire causing his eyes to widen in shock.

I shoot a marble sized fireball into the pile of firewood and it soon catches causing a pleasant smoky smell to fill the room. We cut up and peel potatoes carrots and onions then we make a soup base of flower and water. After the ase simmers for several minutes we add in the vegetables and some venison my cooking partner had caught trying to eat some of his crops.

I set the table as Hec is plating up the food. I see Nico coming down the stairs with his messy hair matted to his face. With a flick of my hand the water is gone from his hair. I call for Bianca as she gets up from her chair. We eat and share stories and I learn that Hec was the god of a rustic dance in ancient Greece. Bianca and Nico go to bed shortly after dinner as Hec and I talk.

"So what is it like at the demigod camp?" Hec asks with a slightly sad look on his face.

"We are preparing for a war with Kronos but besides that it is nice. What is with the sad look my friend?" I ask in concern.

"I had a child with a mortal once but he died in the 1920s almost a century ago." He tells me.

"What was his name I might be able to help you see him?" I say to him.

"His name was Cy and he was my only demigod in a thousand years." He says breaking into tears.

I hug him as he cries into my shoulder, some say real men do not cry but I believe that real men do cry for if you do not cry then you do not feel.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning we eat breakfast then Hec leads us to where the Kapori reside. I see them come out of their hiding spots, the sheer number of them surprises me though. In all there are close to two hundred of them. Nico pulls out his Stygian iron sword and Bianca pulls out her bow. I will for my sword to catch fire and in seconds it is ablaze with green flames.

We charge into battle and three hours we are exhausted battered and bruised. Hec decides to move to camp with us and so with a snap of his fingers his house is cleaned of his belongings. We trek back to camp and along the way we slay many monsters most of them being either hell hounds or other minor monsters.

We reach Half Blood hill and I see an odd sight everyone is gathered at the top of the hill along with Lady Demeter. We reach the top of the hill and Lady Demeter embraces me in a hug.

"Thank you Austin for helping me ask for anything and if it is within my power I shall give it to you." She says.

That night I am dreaming, in my dream I see that I am in my father's kingdom, more specifically in my father's main hall where his throne is. I walk up to my father and Hec is there with him talking.

"Ah son I see you finally arrived. As you already know Hec here I will inform you of the deal we brokered." He says while resting his chin on his hand.

"Yes but what will happen to Cy I thought he was in Lord Hades kingdom?" I ask them.

"Yes, well he will stay in camp for half the year with you and your brothers and the other half will be spent here with his father in the city of Dis." Father says in a calm voice.

"Well let's meet him then." I say to them.

With a wave of my father's hand hand the door to the main hall opens and a pale boy a few years younger than me walks into the room. He is wearing wool trousers brown leather shoes a cotton long sleeve shirt with black suspenders and a newspaper boy cap.

His sleeves are rolled up revealing his forearms and there is a patch on the left knee of his pants. He walks towards us with a air of caution, probably because of the raw power radiating in the room.

"Hello sirs my name is Cy Flitch how may I help you?" He ask with a half bow.

"Well Cy your father has made a deal with me to let you live among the mortal world. You will spend half the year with my son Austin and the other half will be spent with your father here in Dis." My father says in a kind voice.

"Thank you sir." Cy says while bowing.

"Since the mortal world has changed quite a bit since you were last there I will impart a gift to you. I Lord Tartarus King of the Pit hereby give Cy a minor version of my blessing." Father says with a wave of his hand a softball sized orb of red and blue fire floats into Cy's chest.

I take Cy by the hand and I lead him to Half Blood hill by dawn. I wake up and get dressed quickly and head to the hill. I find and unconscious Cy laying next to Thalia's pine. I scoop him up and bring him to the Tartarean cabin. Cy wakes up two hours later at seven thirty five in the morning. We get him some new clothes, mainly new pants and a pair of Converse high tops.

We introduce Cy to Chiron and get him a camp necklace. We show him around the camp and tell him to avoid the Aphrodite cabin at all cost. After training him for two and a half weeks Cy get his own quest with a daughter of Hephaestus and a Son of Apollo. Hec pleads to me the night before they leave for their quest to shadow them to make sure nothing kills them.

I agree because I start to feel like Cy is my little brother and after a long talk with Hec I wake up and there is a flute on the pillow next to my head. I inspect it and I see a small note next to it. I open the note and read it. The note says the flute is one of Hec's symbols of power and it can tame any creature but it has a drawback the flute is sentient with it's own will.

I sit on my bed in a meditative pose with the flute resting on my lap. After several minutes of meditating I am in my mental realm. I open my eyes and it is a massive cave with hundred of doors on the cave walls. In the middle of the cave I see a girl with long brown hair her skin is a light tan color and she is a few inches shorter than me. I walk slowly towards her and she stares at me with a calculating look.

I concentrate and a few seconds later there are two arm chairs. I motion for her to sit in one and she complies. I sit in the one across from her and she starts talking.

"I don't know why master gave me to you so willingly but I don't like nor trust you yet. Until I feel you are worthy of my trust and respect you can only call upon my power once a day and that is all." She says to me.

"Well I can not simply call mistress flute so what name should I call you by?" I ask in a polite and gentle tone.

"You may call me Europa, what might your name be?" Europa asks me.

"My name is Austin, at your service." I say with a half bow.

She waves her hand and she disappears into one of the doors. Suddenly I am tackled in a bear hug. When said thing putting me in the bear hug lets me go I see Dr. Thorn standing in front of my but he is different. He looks more human. He stands seven and a half feet tall. He still has his mismatched eyes but he has a square shaped jaw and dark brown hair that end just above her shoulders and he is wearing a dark long sleeve shirt black pants and suspenders with black leather shoes.

"As you see being in contact with your soul has had some side effects on my own appearance." Dr. Thorn says to me while chuckling.

"I see, well I am working on a way for you to be allowed outside of my soul realm but until then I have an idea." I say to Thorn.

When I wake up I get my things and put on the shadow armor I had made by the Hephaestus cabin using hell hound fur. I was thankful that their quest was a scouting mission. I focused on their position and I located them near the crest of Half Blood hill. I walk into one of the nearby shadows and I appear kneeling on one the the higher branches in Thalia's pine. I watch them leave down and when they are out of sight I scamper down the tree. I shadow step into Chiron's office and leave a letter telling him I was given a secret intel gathering quest by my father and I will be back as soon as I gather the intel.

I watch them as they are transported to the end of Long Island by Argus in the camp van. I see a small pack of Hell hounds so I try to test a new skill I learned by training with lord Hades.

 _Flashback_

"Now Austin I have a trick I use when I am in battle but it will drain you a lot because of the fact that you are still part mortal." Hades says to me.

"I understand Lord Hades." I say to him in a half bow.

"Now watch closely at what I do. So you can see how it works I will go threw it slowly." He says with a small smile gracing his face.

Hades slowly becomes ethereal then he throws his sword at one of the test dummies and in a flash he is behind it. After Hades sheaths his sword the dummy's head falls to the ground with a thud. He also tells me how to make clones out of the shadows themselves.

It takes a lot of practice and concentration to make my clones but it is worth it. As a side effect I found out that I retain their memories. I am only able to make fifteen clones before I get extremely tired. After looking into the magic that is laden within demigods that it is a relatively unknown subject. I decide to research what abilities come from what deities which takes up a lot of time.

Thankfully do to me giving a favor to Morpheus I can do things in my sleep like talk to people and beings, train and all sorts of stuff.

 _End Flashback_

I use two of my throwing knives to take out the closest ones to me then I summon my bow and Dr. Thorn to make sure he is not getting rusty. I unleash four arrows in rapid fire taking out some of them that are charging at us. Thorn slams his fists together in front of his chest and he starts to change his form. His body becomes covered in hair and his hands have inch and a half long claws. I see his spiked tail swing back and forth like a cats.

Thorn launches several spikes at the remaining hell hounds and all but four get pierced. I seal away my bow and I whip out my spear which I made from Tartarean Ironwood and one of Thorn's tail spikes. I vault of one hell hound while stabbing my spear into another hell hound as Thorn kills one with a swipe of his bear like paws. I spin using my spear to kick the hell hound I vaulted over in the face stunning it. While I was finishing it off Thorn kill his last one.

The gold dust converges towards me and is absorbed threw my skin. I feel a boost in my magical reserves but not by much. I Dispel Thorn in a golden puff of smoke. I collect the pelts and claws of the hell hounds and put them into the bag the Hermes cabin for helping them prank the Aphrodite cabin by putting black hair coloring into their shampoo.

In short the bag is like a bag of holding from fantasy video and board games. After I get my bag back on I notice that the group I was following has gotten away from me. I say a few words in Tartaric speech and slam my hand on the ground and in a cloud of gold smoke a hell hound appears. I hop on it then the beast bounds off tracking the demigods. After twenty minutes I see them heading to an industrial area. The hell hound scales the side of an abandoned factory, once it reaches the top I dispel it sending it back to my soul realm.

I notice the distinct smell of cyclops in the air noting that some must be nearby. While following my target I check the buildings for signs of monsters. I follow the group into a medium sized building noting the sign as an old assembly plant. I enter threw a door meant for roof access making sure not to make a sound.

I keep to the shadows as the smell of cyclops increases to the point where I almost lose my lunch. I find two cyclops standing near what looks like a makeshift cell. I decide to stay in the shadows to listen to what they are saying.

"I am sick of moldy food, how long until godlings are cooked?" It asks in a dim manor.

"Don't know, Ma will let us know though." The second one says.

I decide to try to take them out one at a time so I grab a brick and throw it down the corridor making a decent amount of noise. The first cyclops heads to check it out. I follow him while in the shadows until he enters a darkened room. I rush towards him as I slap one hand over his mouth while the other plunges a throwing knife into where his kidneys should be.

He disintegrates into golden dust that flows into me. I feel the new power merging with my own as I make my way back to the other cyclops. While he is facing the opposite direction I slap my hand over his mouth as I deliver a quick stab with my knife just above his collar bone. While twisting my knife I snap his neck. I look into the cell and I see a huge female cyclops that is heavily beaten and malnourished.

I peer into the gloom and I notice that her clothes are tattered and heavily worn. I press my hand to the lock on the gate and heat it until I see the metal falling to the floor in a molten pool of metal. I open the gate gently to not scare the former prisoner. She looks at me with a mixture of amazement and trepidation.

"Who are you and where did the others go?" She asks quietly.

"I sent them to the realm where they will meet justice." I say to her.

I summon a small picture of water from the Phlegethon to help her heal. She downs it quickly and as soon as she finishes it the color and vibrancy returns to her skin. I notice that her clothes leave little to the imagination thanks to her torture so after a prayer to Hestia she is wearing a nice pair of brown leather work boots a pair of denim overalls that have full length legs and a drab olive green long sleeve shirt and her messy dark brown hair is tied back with a camouflage bandana.

The next thing I know I am being squeezed to death by the happy cyclops. After she lets me go I inform her that my friends have been captured by the leader of this tribe of cyclops's. She tells me that her name is Megan and she will help me save my friends. We walk over the catwalk seeing that the quest members are chained up to various pieces of machinery.

I notch two poisoned arrows in my bow and I hand Megan a celestial bronze sledgehammer that has a five foot long handle. She gives me a quick hug and makes her way to the position she needs to get to. I hop on the railing of the catwalk I let the arrows fly towards their intended target and as the cyclops look around in confusion I seal away my bow and pull out two of my combat knives. I deftly jump from the rail and stab two cyclops in the neck as I near the ground.

Megan barrels into the room and swings her hammer into the head of a cyclops turning it to dust. I see an ugly female cyclops with many scars running over her skin. I pull out my sword and charge her she grabs a sharpened length of metal which she wields like a crude sword. She swipes at my head but I duck and stab her in the side as I run past her. She shrieks in a mixture of anger and pain as she tries to hit me again but she does a diagonal slash instead.

I roll to the side and stab my blade into her foot. We dance and at the end I have a few cuts and she is riddled with them. I run at her and vault off her, while she is stunned I charge her stabbing my sword threw her neck. I rip my sword to the side and with a sickening crunch the head of Ma Gasket is laying on the floor slowly turning to gold dust. I absorb the monster dust and unchain the quest members while they are still unconscious. I take Megan to a nearby factory to camp for the night and to have dinner.

I cook up a decent stew with the ingredients from the magic backpack. We talk long into the night about ourselves and I find out the Megan is the same age as me. We fall asleep and when I wake up in the morning Lady Hestia is sitting next to the fire stirring the coals.

"Good morning my lady." I say her with a small smile on my face.

"Good morning Austin, I must warn you trouble is coming and you and your friend are in danger." She tells me with a sad look.

"Thank you my lady." I say to her with a half bow.

Lady Hestia disappears in a whirlwind of fire. I wake Megan up and when she is fully awake I put out the fire and pack up camp. We follow the campers until I see a cyclops brute lumber towards them. I use the trick that Hades taught me and I Jump from the roof of the building into the shadow of the alleyway, I come up in the shadow of the cyclops and I use my knife to slice his Achilles tendon. I jump into the shadow and appear next to Megan.

We continue onwards until I get a message from Hades that he wants to see me. I grab Megan's hand and in a second we are in the throne room of Hades Lord of the dead and king of all earthly wealth. Hades is sitting on his throne made out of bones of thousands of different creatures. His left leg is resting on top of his right and his elbows are resting on the armrests of the throne with his hands interlaced in front of his mouth.

"Hello Hades nice to visit you again." I say with a half bow.

"Ah right on time. I see you have mastered the powers I gave you." Hades say looking at how the shadow bends towards me slightly.

"You did teach me how to summon what hides in the dark ." I say to Hades.

"Ah I see you have the company of one of my brothers children. They are great crafters." Hades says.

"Well I have to get back to the quest I was shadowing. Was there a reason for my visit?" I ask Hades in a polite manner.

"The quest members are doing fine they have only gotten caught once so far." I say as we head out.

We appear from the shadows on top of a factory building and it is night time. We set up a makeshift camp for the night and we talk to each other.

"So how did you end up captured by those idiots?" I ask Megan.

"I was starving and they said they would feed me. I did not know they ate demigods and when I told them I would not eat along with them they starved me and beat me calling me awful names." She says with sadness in her voice.

"They are dead now, they can no longer hurt you or other innocent beings any more." I say to her as I hug her.

Megan falls asleep in my arms and I create a smoke clone to take watch. While I sleep I train with my cell mates and I hone my powers. I focus on changing my mind scape at will and now it is a large expanse comparable with the earth. The main differences is the gravity is slightly stronger and the flora and fauna are more aggressive. I get more used to Thorn in his human form and I find him in the library mostly. I sense most of the monsters I have absorbed changing in some way.

The hell hounds have become what some might call furies. They have mostly human like bodies but they keep some of their monster qualities. Their skin is a dark tan they have lean muscle one them and their feet look like the paws of wolves. Their eyesight and sense of smell along with their hearing and night vision is remarkable. They are easily stronger than the average demigod and are full of energy not tiring easily. I have only absorbed maybe a dozen or so of them but that is a small pack of them.

They Cyclops I have absorbed are under training to not fight with me except for Ma Gasket I sent her to father so he could deal with her properly. I hear she is having to clean out the stables of my fathers horses. The rest of them though are easy enough to deal with, it turns out that food and a peaceful life are great motivators. They are working on different weapons for me to train with.

I visit with Dr. Thorn and I see his human form more clearly now. He looks like he is from the country of Turkey or that area. Dr. Thorn was the person er monster thing to introduce me to coffee and tea. I prefer the Turkish style of coffee but the instant will do in a pinch. I sense the quest members moving out so I get ready.

We follow them to a camp of monsters which is fairly small compared to the rest of them. I spot ten Dracena, fifteen Hell hounds, and three Laistrygonian giants. They deal with the Dracena fairly easy but the Hell hounds give them some trouble. I summon my bow and I nock a poisoned arrow and I take careful aim. I take out the first giant with an arrow to the throat then I hit the second one in the heart and the third one takes two to bring it down.

The quest members are battered and slightly bruised but they will live and have plenty of battle experience. I jump down with Megan and I slowly walk towards them.

"Hi guys, good job on clearing out this monster camp. I was on my way back to camp want a lift?" I ask them.

"Yes that would be nice Austin." Cy says with a smile.

I shadow travel us back to camp and I see that the hunters were sent off to hunt down more monsters. I write a message to Zeus saying that he should post another god to Camp Half Blood to help train the demigods. He agrees to send Ares to camp to help train the campers in the art of war.


End file.
